Party With The Backstabbers
by FireTurnsToAsh
Summary: Bella Swan, the new kid on the block goes through hell at her new school when she mixes in with all the different 'cliques'. But when two of the most popular girls offer her the opportunity to join their 'crew' she learns who she really is. M for themes
1. The Attention Whore

**Party With The Backstabbers**

**Summary- **Bella Swan, the new kid on the block goes through hell at her new school when she mixes in with all the different 'clicks'. But when two of the most popular girls offer her the opportunity to join their 'crew' she learns who she really is.

**Disclaimer- **I own nothing but this storyline

**A:N So if you're a fan of fun and laughter, also a fan of chick flicks and fluffy comedy then this is the fanfiction for you. If you aren't much fun and aren't a fan of chick flicks then sadly this is not the fanfic for you. I'll say this now, I want some reviews before I continue or I will discontinue this. If you choose to read this then thank you and enjoy! :D**

**The Attention Whore**

* * *

><p>Today was my first day at Forks High, home of the Spartans. I guess I've never been sociable, but I've never found it hard to make friends. It's something about my awkwardness that appeals to people, but in this school, awkwardness isn't everything.<p>

* * *

><p>The atmosphere in Forks High was dull, and I mean British weather dull. It looked like everyone was zombies, walking from class to class in search of delicious brains to feast on, but of course the only thing they would be feasting on was boring lessons and the occasional joke that squeezed out a couple of titters and giggles from slacking class mates. I could already tell that this would be hell.<p>

I walked into my first class. Biology. _Great. _I hated Biology with a capital H-A-T-E. I looked at my new classmates as I tried to find a free seat. They all looked at me, like they were a ravenous lion and I was a lamb with a limp. It was mostly coming from one person. "Edward!" a girl behind me called. I looked round at her. She was tall and slim with long platinum blonde hair. She was stunning. Edward smiled and waved. I forgot that she was behind me and waved back at him. "He wasn't waving at you dipshit." she said as she walked past me. I felt her shoulder dig into mine as she walked by. I gave her the evil eyes as I watched her and Edward make out.

"Miss Denali, what are you doing?" the teacher asked from the doorway.

They stopped kissing and looked at him.

"Umm, taking my seat?" her voice got higher and sounded sickly sweet. It went right through me, like nails on a chalkboard.

The teacher chuckled. "I don't think so. Move," he pointed to a seat at the back, "over there. You," I felt his hand on my shoulder, "can sit beside Mr. Cullen."

"Awesome." I heard him mumble. People laughed behind him. I blushed and kept my head down as I walked to my seat.

As class started there were a couple of giggles coming from behind me. I looked up to see Edward staring at me. "Can I help you?" I asked bitterly.

"Yes, do you have a map? I just keep getting lost in your eyes."

There were more laughs from behind me.

"Fuck off." I mumbled.

"Hey!" I looked up to see the teacher looking at me. "We don't tolerate that sort of language in this class."

I looked down. "Sorry sir."

"Sorry sir." a range of voices mocked me.

"So you should be." he turned round and continued to write on the board.

As the class went on, I watched the clock, hoping that time would go faster. I wanted out of here as quickly as possible. The bell finally went and I got up, grabbed my bag quickly and rushed to the door. "Hey, aren't you forgetting something?"

I knew I shouldn't have turned round, but I did. "What?"

"Me." he joked, holding his arms out. His gang of friends laughed as I hurried out of the class and into the busy hallway.

* * *

><p>I heard someone call my name. I turned to see a smaller guy behind me. He wasn't that much smaller but he was by and inch or two... Or three. "Can I help you?" I asked.<p>

"You're Isabella Swan, aren't you?"

"I prefer Bella. It sounds less... Nevermind. What do you want?" I asked starting to walk to my next class.

"My name is Eric and I'm on the student council. It's my duty to welcome you to Forks High..." he tried to catch up with me. "So welcome." he tried to sound enthusiastic, but I wasn't taking that shit. "Anyway, I would like to invite you to sit with me and my band of yearbook sluts." he smiled. I looked down at him.

"I would say no, but it beats sitting alone."

"Fantasmagorical." he said.

"What does that mean?"

"It's what I say instead of awesome."

"Why not say awesome?" I asked walking to the door of my class room.

"I like being different."  
>Eric was pushed into me as two girls walked past us. He clutched onto me. I didn't realize until I felt him touching my chest.<p>

"Get off me you perv." I pushed him onto the floor and walked into the class.

"I'm sorry, I have problems." he called. I flipped him off and took my seat. Looks like I'll be dining with the molesters in training.

* * *

><p>I couldn't help but stare at the two girls that pushed Eric into me. By the end of the period, I knew almost everything about them. The blonde one was called Rosalie Hale. Her brother is in the year above us. He was on the football team with Edward and a guy called Emmett McCarthy. Apparently Emmett was like a bear. The other, smaller girl was called Alice Cullen. She was a cousin of Edward. She was transferred here because she kept getting in fights, but she swore blind that it wasn't her fault; people just didn't like her peppyness. At least now she has Rosalie's brother to protect her, and to keep her warm at night. According to Jessica Stanley, she lost her virginity to him. I didn't really need to know the last part but hey, if it gets me into the groove of things then I must know these things.<p>

* * *

><p>At lunch I walked into the canteen, clutching the lunchbox my dad had given me this morning. I looked around, trying to find Eric and his 'yearbook sluts'. They started waving at me. <em>Hey! I didn't know Jessica was a yearbook slut! Anyway... <em>I walked over to them and sat down on an empty chair. "Hey Bella." Jessica greeted cheerfully.

"Umm, hi Jessica." I put my lunchbox down.

"I'd like to introduce you to the rest of our gang. This is Mike," she pointed to an awkward looking guy. He wasn't the best looking and his haircut was just eww. The clothes he wore looked like they were from a thrift store that his mom went to on a daily basis, "he was in your Biology class along with Eric."

"Great." I forced a smile.

"I'm Angela." a girl with glasses said. I looked at her and smiled. She could be the most decent person at this table. Besides me of course.

"Nice to meet you Angela."

"And this is..." Jessica started. I looked up to see a guy with long hair. He was tan and beautiful.

"Jacob Black?" I asked.

"Isabella Swan. I never thought I'd see you here again." he said smiling.

I stood up and hugged him. "My mom and Phil moved here so I could be closer to my dad. The hair's coming along nicely." I said. He flicked it off his shoulder.

"I'm trying to break the world record." he replied.

"Cool." I sat down again.  
>"I'm guessing you two know each other." Mike said slowly.<p>

"No shit sherlock." Jacob replied as he sat down beside me, pushing Eric out of the way.

After a brief catch up with Jacob, our attention was directed over to a lunch table at the middle of the canteen. Edward, Alice, Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett were sitting there. Laughing and squealing. "Looks like the attention whores are at it again." Jessica rolled her eyes.

"At what again?" I asked confused.

"Every lunch time they like to draw attention to themselves and it always works." Jacob replied.

"Why does it work?"

"Because it sounds like they are having sex." we all looked at Eric. "We like to watch people have sex." he added. There was a soiree of 'trues' as we settled back round.

"One day I would just love to get back at them. Make them lose their 'popularity'." Angela said.

"We should, give them a taste of their own medicine." Eric replied bitterly.

It seems like most of the people at this table are crazy's. Lucky you Bella, you hit the jackpot.

* * *

><p><strong>A:N Just a quick reminder, no reviews, no update. If you review I'll appreciate it very much. So click that review button bitches! :D<strong>


	2. Meet The Schmoozer

**Party With The Backstabbers**

**Summary- **Bella Swan, the new kid on the block goes through hell at her new school when she mixes in with all the different 'clicks'. But when two of the most popular girls offer her the opportunity to join their 'crew' she learns who she really is.

**Disclaimer-** I own nothing but this storyline

**A:N Thank you reviewers! Because of you I wrote this. Again, I would like some more reviews. All who review get a little shout out at the bottom of every chapter, so read on and see if your name is mentioned.**

**Meet The Schmoozer**

I was glad to be home. School was too overrated. You had to remember stuff. And I don't mean educational stuff, I mean stuff about everyone. Who to avoid, who not to avoid. Where to sit and how to approach certain teachers. It was too much.

At least when you're at home, the only thing you have to remember is to breathe. Well maybe a little more than that. Stepping into the house felt a little weird. I wasn't used to this house yet. Everywhere I looked I could see pictures of me from when I was younger. All those bad haircuts, the wonky teeth and NO! Not the dreaded chubby chasers phase.

The environment surrounding me when I stepped in the door was different. People were here. I walked into my living room and looked at my parents... and Phil. What was my mom doing here? With Phil? They turned to look at me.

"Bella, we didn't hear you come in." mom began. "What are you doing here?" she asked. I stood silent for a moment, registering my mom's ingenious question.

"Umm," I closed my eyes and scratched my head, "I live here? What are you doing here?"

"Phil and I were talking to your father." she explained. I watched as she rested her hand on Phil's lap and gradually made her way up to his, 'area'.

"Okay mom... Grope Phillip in your own time." I looked away.

"Things never change." dad muttered.

"And what does that mean?" she asked harshly.

At that moment the doorbell rang. "I'll get it." I suggested cheerfully. I jogged out to the hall and walked up to the front door. I looked in the peep hole to see Jacob standing there looking around like a confused animal. "It's Jacob. Smiling faces please." I shouted. I opened the door and smiled. "Hello."

"Evening. May I come in?" he asked with a smile. I stepped back and opened the door wider. He stepped inside and walked up to the doorway. "Hi Mr Swan, Mrs Swan and random dude."

"It's Mrs Dwyer." mom corrected.

"Right." he replied.

"Let's go upstairs." I said pulling on his arm.

"Nice meeting you." he smiled as he was dragged.

"No kissing. I'm like a ninja. Silent but deadly." dad shouted. I rolled my eyes and took him into my room.

I closed the door and locked it before looking at Jacob who was now comfortably sitting on my bed.

"Not that I don't like the fact that you are here and are currently planting your ass into my bed further, but what are you doing here... Actually?" I asked, leaning against the cold door.

"Well I was thinking that I don't really want to spend lunch with the perverts and you don't want to spend lunch with them, and two people sitting together at lunch makes everyone go crazy and starts a whole pile of rumors."

"Short version please?"

"I am going to teach you about all the cliques in school, and we are going to join one."

"So we're going to use people?" I asked.

"Well, not entirely use but..." I looked at him with raised eyebrows. "Yes okay, we're going to use them. But it's to make our lives better." I rolled my eyes. "Come on Bells, it'll be fun."

I groaned and bounced up and down slightly. "But..."

"But what? We deserve happiness, don't we?"

I couldn't argue with him. Mostly because I had no comeback and he was giving me puppy dog eyes. I'm a sucker for the puppy dog eyes!

"Fine. We'll do it." I walked over to my bed and fell down beside him.

"Awesome. I had a plan that we would start with the gothic kids first."

"Why them?"

"I'm ruling out the depressing ones first." he replied with a smile.

"Great."

"But with a little black eye liner and a darker wardrobe, you would fit right in."

"What are you implying?"

"That you have no attitude." he smiled.

I sat up and hit him on the arm.

"Well you would fit in with the..." Jacob looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "Shit, I've got nothing."

He smiled brightly and leaned in towards me. "I'm just a sociable bastard." he whispered.

"Or a schmoozer." I replied in a whisper, looking in those big brown eyes of his.

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not." he leaned in closer.

Was I just about to kiss him? Yes I was! When I pictured my night, I thought I would be watching shitty movies and doing homework. But apparently not.

I rested one hand on his shoulder and the other on his cheek. We edged closer, our eyes locked on each other in an unbreakable gaze. Our lips almost touched when we heard a knock at the door. A jumped slightly and banged my head against his. I rested my head on it and got up. "Ow Bella!" he complained.

I unlocked my door to see my dad. "What?" I asked bitterly.

"I said no kissing. I told you I was like a ninja."

"How, how did you know?" I asked, dropping my hand from my forehead.

I saw his eyes flicker over to the window. I looked round to see a camera.

"Dad!" I shouted. "I could've been naked or something."

"Then that would have been the perfect time to break out the shot gun."

"Wait? Why?" he pointed at Jacob. I looked over, completely forgetting that he was there.

He waved. "Hello."

"Yeah, hi. I think you should go now." I said.

"Okay." he stood up and pushed past my dad and me. I looked at my dad with a raised eyebrow.

"You can go now."

"Don't get all pissy with me missy." he clapped his hands. "I've got a new nickname for you. Pissy missy. I think it'll stick." he grinned.

"Just get out." I closed the door and locked it again. I stomped over to the window and closed the curtains.

I jumped onto my bed and buried my head into the pillow. Was I really feeling this? Did I have a crush... On Jacob?

**A:N Okay so like I promised, my reviewers names will be at the bottom but first, I know this wasn't the funniest but I'll add more humour in the next chapter. This was really a filler. So now onto the reviewers.**

**Thanks to-**

NeedNoName

keandraw

mione03

Carole


	3. ESAAWLOED

**Party With The Backstabbers**

**Summary- **Bella Swan, the new kid on the block goes through hell at her new school when she mixes in with all the different 'clicks'. But when two of the most popular girls offer her the opportunity to join their 'crew' she learns who she really is.

**Disclaimer-** I own nothing but this storyline

**A:N So here's the next installment. I would like to thank Dijah for reviewing chapter one as well! So read, enjoy, review!**

**Eyeliner, Spikes and A Whole Lot Of Emotional Dilemma**

* * *

><p>I woke up with a groan when my alarm clock went off. Seven in the morning... Why can't school start at three in the afternoon and end at one minute past three? I rolled over and swung my hand over to the bedside table, feeling around for the alarm clock. I hit the button and opened my eyes. My dad was looking down at me. "Heewwoo." he said smiling slightly.<p>

"Dad, what are you doing here?" I asked while pushing him off me.

"What are you talking about? I... Live... Here."

"I mean why are you in my bedroom." I sat up and watched him brush himself off.

"Oh, because I was going to wake you up."

"By hovering over me while I slept?" I climbed out of bed and hopped over to my wardrobe.

"Yeah?" he stood up and looked at me.

"Just get out you weirdo." I sighed.

"Do you want me to take you to school?"

"Nope." I said instantly. I watched him as walked out of the room. I turned back round to my wardrobe and looked for anything black, dark red or dark purple. Those were gothic colors, right?

I picked out a black dress that came up to the bottom of my thigh and a pair of long, purple socks. I matched it with a thick, knitwear cardigan and put a pair of sneakers on. I still had a bit of time before I had to go so I decided I would put on some make up. I only put on eyeliner. It was thick and ringed my eye. I looked trampy, but dull. I think I would be able to pull this off.

* * *

><p>I met Jake outside of school and put my school bag on awkwardly. It wouldn't sit because of my bulky cardigan. "So what are the names of the gothic people?" I asked.<p>

"The 'head' of the gang is called Riley Biers. He is kind of bossy and ignorant. I would try and not get on his bad side or we could be kicked out of the group. Then there is Raoul. He is competitive and just as ignorant as Riley. He considers himself superior but would never, ever go against Riley." he explained.

"So Raoul is Riley's bitch?" Jake nodded. "Interesting."

"I know right? Anyway, then there is Casey A.K.A. 'Spiderman'. He enjoys his marvel classics but especially..."

"Spiderman, yeah I get it."

"It's all he talks about. He even aspires to be him. He only wears black hoodies with spiderman on it. Also he has a tattoo on his wrist of a web. The guy is a looney. Then there is Kevin. He is an idiot. If there is anyone you want to confuse, he would be your target."

"Delightful. Are there any girls in the group?"

"Yes... I was getting there. There is a girl called Bree Tanner. She is a couple of grades lower than us but she's good friends with them. She is probably the nicest out of the group. Also there is Kristee. She is described as a bully. Once I saw her pushing over one of the teachers. She is self-ish, self absorbed and hateful. I would steer clear from her. Her best friend Jen is the same but less mean. And finally there is Sara. She doesn't speak much."

"Well, that's a big group." I sighed.

"One of the biggest." he looked at me. "Are you sure you're up for this?"

"If it means fitting in then I'll do whatever." I shrugged.

"We could always start our own pack." he suggested. I looked up at him and laughed.

"I don't think so."

At that moment Jake fell silent. Maybe I hurt his feelings... Oh well, he's a big boy,what was he going to do? Run home and cry? Wait a minute. I would love to see Jacob cry!

* * *

><p>Today, classes seemed to drag on and on. It was finally the period before lunch. Or as I like to call it, 'Yum Yum Time'. The class was math. Not the most interesting subject, but it was the one subject that I did pretty well in. Apart from art, I was quite the artist. But just when I thought all hope was lost and that maths would actually be boring... BAM! Mr. McDreamyGodIWishICouldBangHim showed up. His real name was Mr. Denali. Wait... Wait... Wait. Denali? As in Tanya Denali? If he is her father then I can wave bye bye to my fantasies of Mr. McDreamyGodIWishICouldBangHim. Mr. Denali was 5 foot 11 of pure hunkiness. He had dark brown hair and light brown eyes. His skin was pale and had a light olive cast to it under the heavy ceiling lights. His smile was brilliantly white and wide. So wide... He didn't look muscular but his build was... Well it was very nice.<p>

"Bella Swan?" a faint voice called out. "Is Bella Swan here?" Mr. McDrea- I mean Mr. Denali called out.

"Pregnant." the class turned to look at me and laughed. "I mean, present."

He let out a chuckle and marked the register.

"I know what you meant." he called out another name, and another. I sunk down into my seat, feeling slightly embarrassed.

* * *

><p>"Is it any wonder you were embarrassed." Jake said as we walked towards the cafeteria.<p>

"I know." I said quietly.

"I mean, that was the biggest mistake anyone could have said."

"It probably wasn't the biggest." I mumbled. We walked into the cafeteria and looked around.

"There they are." Jake said, looking over to a table in the far corner. I turned my head to look at them. The corner was dark, the lights were off there, just there. They all looked depressed except for one.

"Who's the girl in the electric blue?" I asked Jake as we walked up to them.

"That's Bree. They don't consider her a goth but 'The Neon Strumpet'."

"The neon strumpet? What the hell is a strumpet?"

"It's a fancy name for a whore."

It seemed like everyone in Forks was a slut or a whore... Or a strumpet.

"Oh..."

* * *

><p>We walked up to them with our lunch. One by one they turned their attention to us. "What do you two want?" a guy with dirty blonde hair and brown eyes asked. I was guessing that this was Riley.<p>

"We want to know if you would let us sit... With you, here." I answered. Riley looked at the others.

"Hold on." he said before turning round and huddling with them.

I looked at Jake and whispered. "What do they think we are? Diseased rodents?"

Jake shrugged and looked back at them once they had turned around.

"I guess you can sit with us." Riley said.

"Thanks." Jake said. He nudged past me as he sat down.

"Yeah, thanks... I guess." I mumbled, sitting beside him.

We got to know each other, shared a couple of jokes and surprisingly, I started to like these people. I looked up at Bree who was comfortly sitting on the table. "So what clicks to all these people belong to?" I asked while looking around the cafeteria.

Bree leaned down. "You really want to know?" she looked at me for a moment with wide eyes.

"Umm, yeah. That's kinda why I asked." I smiled slightly.

She leaned back and smiled. "Okay, well over there is the chess club. There's Vladimir and Stefan." she pointed to each of the boys in turn. They looked geeky.

"Some chess team." I mumbled to myself.

"Yeah, I know. It's not really a big hit." she shook her head and smiled, pointing to a table at the other side of the cafeteria. "The girls sitting there are the dance group. Zafrina, Senna and Kachiri. They are gifted street dancers." I looked over to the three girls. They had beautiful, glossy skin and amazing hair. I snapped out of my daydream when Bree began talking again. "And that group there are the meanest and most terrifying people you will ever meet."

"Yeah, I've heard about them. Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Emmett and Edward." I replied.

"Yep, that's them. They think everyone loves them. Especially Rosalie. She thinks she's the most popular girl in the school, but she's not."

"Who is?" I looked up at Bree.

"She is." she pointed to a girl,sitting at the table in the middle of the cafeteria. She sat with three other boys. She was small and petite. Her hair was jet black and her eyes were a soft blue. She was pretty, very cute.

"What's her name?" I asked, looking at her.

"Her name is Mia Johnson. She has a rough history but surprisingly, she's very friendly with Jacob." Bree looked over at Jake. He turned and looked at us.

"How do you know her?" I asked.

"We were at elementary school together. And our parents were friends."

"Were?"

"Her parents died when she was 12." Bree replied, looking at me.

"That's sad. Who is she sitting with?"

"Kyle O'Connor. He's an Irish exchange student. He's her best friend and she's his. Wherever she is, he is."

"Who else is there?"

"Mikey and Jack." Jake replied.

"They aren't really important. Everyone loves Mia and Kyle and there is only one reason." Bree started.

"Two reasons. They treat everyone like royalty and they are smokin' it." Jake replied.

* * *

><p><strong>A:N So, Mia and Kyle are going to be a big part of this story and the next chapter will be an information chapter about them. There will be a link of their appearances on my profile! Mia and Kyle are my creation that I made for a forum that I am involved in quite a lot. The story from the forum will be made apparent in this. So no stealing! Also I would like a couple of reviews! please? :D<strong>

**With thanks to-**

Dijah

Volleyballchick34


	4. IAAMAKAMNFJ

**Party With The Backstabbers**

**Summary- **Bella Swan, the new kid on the block goes through hell at her new school when she mixes in with all the different 'clicks'. But when two of the most popular girls offer her the opportunity to join their 'crew' she learns who she really is.

**Disclaimer-** I own nothing but this storyline

**A:N I had a breakthrough, I want to add some songs into this. Now I mean like lyrics and shit because you know the way Mia and Kyle are in a band? Well I thought when Bella and Jake befriend them they watch them at the talent show thing? Anyway, that'll be in a couple of chapters. This one on the other hand is as I explained, going to be all about Mia, Kyle and I thought Mikey and Jack, just for luck! Again, click that review button like there's no tomorrow! PLUS, check out my profile for their appearance so you can put a face to the names.**

**It's All About Mia... And Kyle, and Mikey...Not Forgetting Jack**

* * *

><p>I got home from school and threw the thick cardigan off me. I was overheated! At the end of the school day the sun actually came out! Who would've thunk it? Anyway, I had to do my research on Mia but most importantly Kyle. He seemed sort of... I don't know, insane? He had a certain something about him. He was handsome and all, and those muscles... Drool moment... But he was pale and had a cold stare. I just don't trust him.<p>

I sneaked my laptop into my room and put it on the bed. I stuck my head out the door and called out, "Dad?"

It took a moment for him to reply. "Yeah?"

"I'm going to bed. I've got cramps..." I said without thinking. Oh well, it was a good enough excuse.

"Thanks for the insight Bells."

"Well don't wake me up... Or you'll have a hormonal teenage daughter who is living on the edge biting your head off if you."

"Okay."

"I mean it, even if one of your little moustache hairs float through the bottom of the door, me and you will be having unpleasant words."

"Go to bed Bella." he replied. My guess was he had been drinking in the morning. I closed my door and closed the curtains.

I kicked off my shoes and sat on my bed. I signed into my profile and waited for the screen to load up. It took forever. Why did technology have to be so slow? I bet in the future they will have everything running in a matter of seconds, not minutes like our shitty computers.

* * *

><p>Everyone in school was talking about this social networking site called 'Friend Map'. The name made it sound shit. But that's what I was expecting it to be, shit. I thought I'd make a profile and give it a try. I would be safe... I would dip my toe in the water before I jump into it.<p>

I entered my details and waited for my new page to load up. The first thing to greet me was a chorus of loud music... Annoyingly loud music. I groaned and turned down the volume. I decided that I would add a couple of friends, just to make myself known.

* * *

><p>An hour had past and I had 1 friend. I thought this was amazing until I looked at Alice Cullen's profile. She had over 500 friends. It made me jealous, but not as jealous as when I lay my eyes on Rosalie's page. "832... How does she know 832 people?" I whispered to myself. It fascinated me. I had to look through her friends list and look at most of their profiles and pictures. What can I say? I like to stalk people.<p>

* * *

><p>Another hour had past and I had managed to get half way through the friends list. My eyes were burning because I had spent so long in front of my computer. I was not used to this.<p>

I had a mini heart attack when I saw a friend request come up on my screen. It was Mia! I thought that I'd wait a minute or two, maybe three... Four tops, just so I didn't seem... Desperate.

After an agonizing three and a half minutes past before I accepted the request. Now I had two friends! Automatically I went onto her page. I thought Rosalie's friend list was endless, Mia had 859! I'm guessing because she knows people from other bands, but still, she's close to 900.

I looked through her photo's and left the friends list until later. There were a lot of pictures of her and Kyle and the other two. Kyle always seemed to be close to her, and I don't mean standing beside her close, I mean almost groping her. Mikey and Jack were standing beside them, but they weren't as close as Kyle was to Mia. I continued to look at photos but stopped when I came across a photo of her and Jake from elementary school. He was kissing her cheek. Instantly I became jealous and moved onto a different picture. The one I landed on was a picture of, what looked like her brother. He was in an army uniform, standing beside her. They looked alike. The hair, the eyes, the nose. I scrolled down and read the comments. Most of them were from Kyle.

* * *

><p><strong>Kyle O'Connor- <strong>How long has it been now since Alex joined the army?

**Mia Johnson- **Three months now. I miss him so much.

**Kyle O'Connor- **I know you do... We should do a tribute to him sometime... Not just him, but to all the troops in Afghanistan.

**Mia Johnson- **That's such a good idea!

**Mikey Samuels- **Yeah, that's a good idea.

**Kyle O'Connor- **IKR!

**Jack Willams- **But when, where?

* * *

><p>The comments stopped after that. I guessed they decided that over Friend Map wasn't a good way to plan this. But at least now I had found Mikey, Jack and Kyle's profiles. Time for some major stalking!<p>

Mikey and Jack hadn't got much on their profiles. Just pictures of the band and videos of them performing, but Kyle, unsurprisingly, had lots of stuff on his profile. Most of his pictures were with Mia, but I didn't bother to look through his photos or his friends. Instead I looked at his basic information. Kyle came from a city in Ireland called Cork. He spoke Irish, English and German. He had lots of siblings. Celine, David, Evie and Kara. His mom and dad were divorced and his dad was remarried. He seemed to live a happy lifestyle.

I watched a video of him. It was the band minus Mia, I guessed that she was holding the camera. They were laughing and playing random songs on their instruments. The camera turned to Kyle who was sitting down with his guitar, a cigarette in his mouth and a bottle of beer on the floor beside him. Best bets are that he isn't the poster boy for good health.

* * *

><p>I closed over my laptop and called Jacob. I wasn't satisfied with the information I found about Mia. I waited for him to answer the phone.<p>

"Hello?" he answered.

"Jake, it's me."

"Me who?" he replied.

"Don't play dumb Jacob. It's Bella."

"Oh, hi Bella. What do you want?"

"I was wanting to know what you knew about Mia."

There was a moment of silence and then a snigger.

"You want to stalk her?"

"I wouldn't call it stalk, persay. Just spill the beans Jacob."

"What beans?"

Jacob was doing this on purpose. He enjoyed hearing me get angry.

"The metaphoric beans. Tell me everything you know about Mia or I'll post that picture of you at the New Year's Eve party when you were passed out in the bath wearing a mascot head... Only a mascot head on Friend Map."

"That threat means nothing. You only have two friends and one of them is me."

I rolled my eyes. "Then I will wait, until I get more friends, and then you will be embarrassed Jake."

I heard him sigh heavily. "You want to know everything about Mia? Even the little things like her parents, where she lived after they died, when she came back and how she met Kyle?"

"Yeah, sure."

"When we were little," Jake began, "Mia and I were inseparable. We practically knew each other since birth. Her mom and dad were friends with mine, and I don't mean the occasional chat over the phone, I mean bowling nights, game nights... The whole sha-bang. When my mom died, Mia was there for me. She would comfort me, make me laugh, dry my tears. That's when we became best friends. A couple of years later, when we were 12, her parent's died in a fatal car crash when they tried to dodge a startled deer. The car spun out of control and crashed into a tree. Alex and Mia were heartbroken. I tried to comfort her, I tried so hard, but when you lose both your parents and there was a chance that you would become an orphan and be separated from your brother... Well let's say it wasn't relevant to say 'things will get better in the morning'.

"A man came from social services and took them to Detroit to live with their grandmother. I didn't see her anymore. I wanted to go to Detroit but my dad wouldn't let me. I forgot about her, I even lost a couple of photographs of her. Four years later she comes back to Forks when her grandmother died. Alex became her legal guardian because he was over 18."

"How did she meet Kyle and the other guys?"

"She was the first person to welcome Kyle to the school. He liked her, she befriended him... He told her he would do anything and bam, he found two more guys and made the band known as 'Kids with Knives'."

"Interesting... Is the band any good?"

"Let's just say the only reason the talent show is running is because everyone wants to hear them."

And it was that little remark that made me think of my master plan.

* * *

><p><strong>A:N And here is the next chapter. I hope it wasn't too depressing. Plus I tried to get some humour in there... Don't know if it worked or not but I tried! Anyway, review!<strong>

**With thanks to-**

Dijah

Insane-ButInControl

WildImagination28

Volleyballchick34 (P.S smokin' it means they were attractive ;D)


	5. Gimme a SNOBS

**Party With The Backstabbers**

**Summary- **Bella Swan, the new kid on the block goes through hell at her new school when she mixes in with all the different 'clicks'. But when two of the most popular girls offer her the opportunity to join their 'crew' she learns who she really is.

**Disclaimer-** I own nothing but this storyline

**A:N I'm back! It took me ages to write this and I think it sounds shit... Also my friend is beta-ing me! This gets better! One more to the crazy clan! Also, little shout out to my twitter, just type in my FF pen name and bam, there I am. Also youtube me! Friend me, subscribe... Watch? Thank you everyone who reviewed, I appreciate it grately! Also, mistakes have been corrected in other chapters!**

**Gimmie a S.N.O.B.S**

* * *

><p>If I was going to get noticed by Mia and Kyle, I would have to be noticed by everyone else... And that meant I would have to squeeze into a tight cheerleading costume. I called Jake as soon as I woke up. The phone rung for a while. Jake answered his phone with a groan. "Morning sleepy head." I greeted, sounding a little bit over excited.<p>

"Two words Bella... Piss off." he hung up after he managed to say that very difficult sentence. But what I could not get my head around was the fact that he told me to 'piss off'. AND he hung up on me. I should call him back and give him a piece of my mind!

I dialed his number quickly and pressed my phone to my ear. I listened to the dial tone, planning out my whole argument. I would start off with the classic bitch fit. "Why did you hang up on me?" I shrieked as soon as he answered his phone.

"Bella it is 7 AM. I should be in hibernation mode for another hour... Or until I smell food." he replied groggily. My next stage of attack would be the smooth and effective way of pointing out his flaws that he just admitted to.

"You sleep too much, and if you sleep too much you will turn into a sloth. A big, fat... LAZY sloth." I was so smooth...

"Are you trying to make me come over to your house and turkey slap you?" What the hell was turkey slapping? The next move was the step in which you ease into the main topic of conversation. The cheerleaders.

"No... Of course not. But I was thinking about my plan and I thought that today we should try out for the cheerleading team."

It took a minute or two for Jake to realize that I was telling him that he had to... He HAD to join the cheer team.

"You have got to be pulling my tail." he replied.

"No, no. There's no tail pulling here. Just me telling you that you are joining the cheer team or going back to the year book sluts. 'Kay? Toodles." I hung up quickly before he could shimmy his way out of it. I smiled victoriously and turned off my phone.

* * *

><p>From my knowledge of cheerleading movies, you must walk into school with an attitude and with your stomach showing. I looked for something that would show off my pin thin figure.<p>

Okay, here's a challenge for you. Try to picture me walking into Forks High School on Friday morning. It's noisy and there is a crowd of people. Then picture me walking through the middle of the hallway with a light blue tank top that I unevenly cut, that shows off parts of my bra and a pair of ripped and faded blue denim jeans. Still picturing it? Good. My hair was tied back and I had a pair of black sunglasses on. Can you imagine it? 100 points if you did.

As I walked through the hallway, I looked at all the staring people. I got to the end of the hallway and turned round, striking a confident pose. I was in my element until I heard a comment from Edward Cullen. "Take off the glasses Arnold Schwarzenegger." Everyone laughed, except me. I took off the sunglasses and glared at everyone. I didn't notice until I said it, but Mia and the band, (the people I'm trying to impress), came in.

"You can all shit... Up a stick." I pointed at everyone. "You can judge me, but you all suck on the balls of shittiness." I turned and walked down the hall, ignoring everyone's laughter.

* * *

><p>I ran into the female toilet and leaned against the sink, looking at myself in the mirror. I looked like a mess. "What was I thinking?" I asked my reflection.<p>

"If you want an opinion, I won't mind giving you one." I jumped out of my skin then looked behind me to see Mia standing by the stalls. "Do you want my opinion?"

"Uh..." I sounded like an idiot. I mean here we were, in a toilet... She asks me a question and I can't give an answer, without showing how star struck I was. "Sure?"

Mia smiled. Her teeth were so white, like little white tiles? "My opinion is, you're trying too hard. I'm guessing you either want to impress a guy or try out for the cheerleading squad?" I nodded sheepishly. "Being a cheerleader isn't about exposing your stomach or your bra straps. Hell, it isn't even about the popularity or the fame. What it's about is dedication, devotion and raising the spirits of the spectators." Wow... The chick's deep. "Do you want a different T-shirt?" she asked friendly.

"Yeah... Yes please." I smiled slightly.

"C'mon, I've got a spare in my locker." she left the bathroom and held the door open for me.

* * *

><p>Everyone stared at me as I walked down the hallway beside Mia. They weren't giving me threatening stares, but thoughtful stares. "Why is Bella Swan with Mia Johnson?" I heard someone whisper. I smiled slightly and walked into Mia. She held me by the shoulders.<p>

"Watch where you're going." she let me go and handed me a T-shirt with her band's logo and name on it. I put it on over my poorly cut top.

"Thanks Mia."

"No problem." she closed her locker. "I'll see you around. I have to go find Mikey... He has my calculus homework." she smiled and walked away from me. I watched her walk away.

* * *

><p>You know, I'd go into detail about my really shitty day, but you want to hear the good stuff. I mean, that's why you are here. So after a pain staking day of being constantly laughed at and being mistaken as a groupie, cheerleading practice was finally here. And the crowd goes wild... You would think so, but no... My day was terrible, it wouldn't suddenly get better by the ring of a school bell.<p>

Jake and I walked into the gym. "So a kids with knives T-shirt?" he smiled down at me. "You just went from average teenage stalker to a majorly obsessed freak."

"Shuddup." I said, punching his stick like arm. He chuckled and tied up his hair. "You really should get your mane cut. You look like the stick, native American version of the comic book guy from the Simpsons."

Jake smiled down at me. "I'll get it cut when I want to, not when I have to."

"Good for you. Stick it to the man."

"You just called yourself a dude." he smiled.

I rolled my eyes and mocked him in a voice that made him sound even more retarded than normal.

"K.K people, listen up." Tanya clapped. Everyone gathered round and looked at her, "now I know you all want to be a cheerleader,"

"Not all of us." Jake sang in a whisper. I hushed him almost instantly.

"But only some of you can make it." Tanya smiled sweetly. People around us clapped. I looked at them, they were like zombies. Oh no! Cheerleaders are brain washing us with their annoying voices.

"Now don't think about the fact that you're going to be judged... Just go out there and give it your best shot and have fun. But, remember, if you do something completely ridic and life threateningly embarrassing, it will, somehow go viral." Irina said with an innocent smile. I wonder if it's too late to abandon the try outs? "Also it's too late to leave. We've already mentally scanned you so it would fuck this up if you left. Now, who's ready to cheer?" she added. The little zombies around us clapped and cheered.

"Just so you guys don't shit yourselves during your try out, we'll let you do it in pairs." Tanya said from her throne. I turned and looked at Jake. Someone was already asking him.

"Go away. I don't like you. " he groaned while pushing her. He looked at me. "Too harsh?"

"The push was a little much." I said, walking to the bleachers.

* * *

><p>Ten unsuccessful couples later, and it was our turn. Time to dazzle the with our epic routine that we made up ten minutes ago. We walked up to the 'X' and looked at them. Tanya eyed me up and down. "Oh look, it's Arnold Schwarzenegger and his little bitch." Tanya smirked. "What are you going to do? Terminate us?"<p>

"No, we're here to try out, but if you stay here for an hour, I'm sure I'll find a gun." I replied. Tanya smiled.

"Lets get this show on the road. Play music!" she shouted.

"We don't have music." Jake said.

"A routine without music... Great." Kate said to Irina.

"We didn't say that." he replied.

"What do you have then?" Tanya replied.

"Our epic voices." I smiled, hoping it would work.

"Epic wouldn't be the right word to describe it. More like flat or boring, but enough with the chit chat, let's see some moves."

I hummed a tune, Jake hummed a tune. They were completely different and they sounded terrible together. We danced a little bit. I did the robot while Jake did a one man tango. He did a backflip and I attempted a handstand... Yeah, I can't do handstands... I fell on my face and somehow managed to trip up Jake. "Bella." he growled.

Tanya clapped once. "I've seen enough to know that you guys suck grass. Now leave my sight before I throw you out."

"How can a 90lbs ball of glitter, peroxide and fake tan throw out two people?" Jake said, getting up.

Tanya threw us into the parking lot. Turns out a 90lbs ball of glitter, peroxide and fake tan has a whole lot of muscle. "That went well." I smiled.

"Shut up." he glared, walking away.

"See you Monday." I waved, rolling my eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>A:N Who scored 100 points? Anyone? So what did you think of this chapter? Big thanks to CullenGirl1901 for being my beta, and to all those who reviewed!<strong>

**With thanks to-**

AlohilaniDiamond

Etain-Cassiopeia-Lestrange

Hallel

WildImagination28

Dijah

Volleyballchick34

and CullenGirl1901

Thanks for the reviews guys!


	6. Just A Typical Saturday Night?

**Party With The Backstabbers**

**Summary- **Bella Swan, the new kid on the block goes through hell at her new school when she mixes in with all the different 'clicks'. But when two of the most popular girls offer her the opportunity to join their 'crew' she learns who she really is.

**Disclaimer-** I own nothing but this storyline

**A:N Hello my wonderful readers, I hope you enjoyed my last chapter, although it felt like I lost some of my readers! Anyway, I hope I get them back! Enjoy this latest instalment and leave me a little review! Peaches out!**

**Just A Typical Saturday Night?**

* * *

><p>I stayed in my room most of the day; I was so absorbed with this Friend Map shebang. Who knew that a shitty networking site would be so damn addictive? I had finally broke into double figures, the big one-oh. That's right, I'm Bella Swan, the girl with ten friends. Nice to meet you.<p>

I left my computer for a moment to tie up my hair when I heard a beeping noise, well it was like a beeping noise, but more annoying. I stepped out of the bathroom and jogged to my computer. Something was flashing. I squinted and looked at the box in the corner. _Damn, this writing's small. _I zoomed in a little bit and realized I was talking to Jake… Since when was I talking to Jake?

I opened the text box and looked at the message.

**Jacob Black-** Hey.

**Bella Swan-** Um… Hey? What do you want?

**Jacob Black-** I was wondering, can I come round later, I have something really important to tell you. I'm only plucking up the nerve to admit it now.

**Bella Swan-** Jeez Louise Jake, don't give me your life story. Sure, come round.

**Jacob Black-** Ok I'll be round soon.

**~Jacob Black has logged off~**

* * *

><p>I closed down the text box… Too many things on my screen annoy the cheese balls out of me. I closed over my laptop and walked out of my room. "Dad?" I called out.<p>

"Yes?" he responded after a moment of silence.

"Jacob's coming round, is that okay?" I leaned against the banister at the top of the stairs.

"Do I have any say in this?"

"Nope. Just hurry up and give me an answer!"

I heard him groan. "Sure, fine… Whatever. He can come over."

I did a touch down dance. "Awesome."

"Don't do that," I heard his voice come from behind me. I jumped out of my skin, "you look like a squirrel trying to scratch it's balls." My dad said. I looked down the landing then back at him.

"I thought you were downstairs..."

"Nope, I was on the crapper. I learned how to throw my voice. It'll come in handy when I'm chasing a bad guy, I'll be like 'freeze' and he'll look behind him and be like 'oh shit, where the hell is he?' and look around… Then I'll punch him in the face out of nowhere and be like, 'you got powned bitch.' Then I'll get a pay rise and marry a fat chick and feed her on McDonalds and live a happy life." He said, adding voices in where necessary.

I stared at him for a moment with a screwed up face.

"Dad, stop being so fuck-tarded and go downstairs, please." I turned to go into my room but stopped. "And why would you want to marry a fat chick? Marry an anorexic one, then you won't have to waste your money on food." I held back a smile and looked at him.

He laughed. "Very smart Bells." He finally walked downstairs and returned back to his man cave. I smiled to myself and walked into my room.

"I've still got it."

* * *

><p>I heard Jake's car pull up outside my house. He got out of his car and looked up to my window. I walked over to it and opened it. "Unless you want a weird and wonderful lecture from the old dog downstairs, then climb through my window." I said, leaning on the window sill.<p>

"You know I would, but I just bought these sneakers and I don't want to ruin them." He looked down at his shoes. I rolled my eyes.

"Get in her now princess." I pulled myself away from the window and sat down on my bed. I could hear him groan outside, he was a little fussy. Obviously someone wasn't put down for their nap this afternoon.

He finally climbed through the window and looked at me. "I would talk to you, but you look like you're glued to your laptop." He said, crossing his arms over his chest.

I looked at him. "This thing is really addicting, and I mean more addicting than drugs."

"Friends Map is your drug." He sat down at the foot of my bed and looked at me.

"I have to stop using this so much." I closed my laptop over and ran my hands through my hair before looking up at him. "Now, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Well," he looked down at his hands and started to fidget, "we've been hanging out a lot recently, and we've become really good friends…"

"… Go on…"

"… Well I was wondering, if you would like to go to the themed dance the school is having this year, with me?" he looked up at him.

I furrowed my eyebrows and completely missed the hint he dropped on me. "Depends what the theme is."

"I think it's famous couples…"

"… Can we go as Chip and Dale?" I asked, interrupting him.

"Who the hell are Chip and Dale?"

"They are the chipmunks that made Donald Duck's life hell in the Disney sketches from a hundred years ago… Well maybe less than a hundred but yeah…"

"Umm, Bella. I think you're missing the point. I don't want to go as partners in crime; I want to go as a couple… You know, like on a date?"

"I don't follow you."

"Go out with me?"

* * *

><p>I sat there. Frozen. I didn't know what to say. I guess I liked him in that way… Scratch that, I liked him a lot. When we almost kissed before, I just wanted to jump on him and pound him until he passed out. But this was completely unexpected. "Jake, I don't know what to say."<p>

"Say what's on your…"

"…YES!" I screamed, pulling him into a hug. I felt his arms wrap around me. I pulled away and looked at him, and I guess what happened next was in the heat of the moment.

I locked my lips against his, moving them in synchronization with his. At first he was taken aback by it, but then he got into it. I gently put my laptop on the floor and lay back. He hovered above me and started touching me up. I heard footsteps running up the stairs. I ignored it. I felt his warm hand go up my shirt. The sensation made me shiver.

* * *

><p>My dad burst into my room and started spraying us with water from one of those things that cat owners use to discipline their cats. Jake groaned and got off me. "Please Chief, stop spraying me with water!" Jake said, blocking his face with his hands. He waddled off my bed and made his way to my window.<p>

"Oh, it's not water. I needed the bathroom and I was too lazy to get up." He smirked. I gagged silently.

"EWW!" Jake screamed, climbing out the window. I heard a thud and got up, leaping to the window. He was running for his life, running down the path. I turned to my dad.

"We weren't going to do anything!" I complained, throwing a cushion at him.

"Well I got a little freaked when I stopped hearing talking." He shrugged.

I rolled my eyes and pointed to the door. "Out."

* * *

><p>I guess it wasn't the normal Saturday night I had yearned for… But hey! I did get a date, a making out session and a lecture out of it! Worst thing though, was I didn't have a 'girlfriend' to call and share experiences with. But I had the next best thing! My cell phone and the landline. I could at least role-play.<p>

I held the landline to my phone. "Bella, thank God you're there." I switched phones.

"Bella! What's going on? You sound excited." I switched again.

"You'll never guess what happened."

"What was it?"

"Guess."

"No."

"Yes."

"Guess you bitch and stop being so hostile!"

"Ugh! Fine, you won the lottery?"

"No, Jake came round."

"Ooh, and?"

"He asked me out!"

"Awesome!"

"There's more."

"There's more?"

"Yes, we made out."

"You're a slut Bella."

"Fuck off, at least I'm getting some."

"That's where you're wrong. I've been seeing Jake too."

"You skank!"

"I tease, I tease. I'm happy for you, I have to go… I have to blog this."

"Not if I blog you first!"

I put both of the phones down and looked at the ceiling. "Why am I so sad?" I asked myself.

* * *

><p><strong>A:N So, when I had the big convo, it was BellaBella not Bella/SomeRandomer… I just didn't want to keep saying, 'I switched phones'. Tell me what you think and leave me a little review. Grasias for your time mi amigos! And thanks to CullenGirl1901 for beta-ing.**

**With Thanks To-**

Etain-Cassiopeia-Lestrange

TeamJellaFTW


	7. Chess Club Chic

**Party With The Backstabbers**

**Summary- **Bella Swan, the new kid on the block goes through hell at her new school when she mixes in with all the different 'clicks'. But when two of the most popular girls offer her the opportunity to join their 'crew' she learns who she really is.

**Disclaimer-** I own nothing but this storyline and my OC's

**A:N Hello my darlings, how are you all? Ready for this next instalment? You are? Awesomeness! I'll post a picture of what Bella and Jake will wear, just because I actually like this style… Enjoy!**

**Chess Club Chic**

* * *

><p>I sent Jake an e-mail telling him what clique we would try today. I couldn't talk to him, not since Saturday night. We were still in that awkwardly awkward stage. You know when you want to talk, but you're shy? Plus, I couldn't even stand to see my father. For him to know that I could possibly be sexually active was kind of freaky. Jake I could deal with, but my dad… And his staring moustache… No, I can't deal with that.<p>

I looked in my closet for anything plaid or geeky looking. This wasn't going to be my favourite day, but if it made me fit in, then I'll do it.

We were going to try to join the chess club. I know what you're picturing now. A group of geeks and nerds, playing chess, snorting and laughing. Squeezing pimples and complaining about their broken glasses. Well you are mistaken. The two guys, yes… Only two guys are in the chess team, they're like the classic nerd, but with a twist. They were both decent looking. Straight teeth, good posture and a spot free face.

* * *

><p>Vladimir and Stefan were exchange students from Romania. From what I heard, they were crazy talented at chess. They had at least three trophies for our school, and compared to most things, that was pretty good. Also I heard a rumour that they had these girls thinking chess was a sport and that they were the real jocks… I'm guessing it was the ditzy girls from our rival school. But at least they're getting some attention from the ladies.<p>

So after an agonizing half an hour of looking through old boxes to find tartan or checked trousers and an old shirt, I found something! It wasn't really what I was looking for, but hey, at least I wasn't going to school naked. Nobody would want to see that.

* * *

><p>Jake and I met up outside school. He looked at me. "Well, that is some attire you've got on there." He said, taking my hand in his.<p>

"Says you. You could be Bill Gates and Stephen Hawking's love child." I entwined my fingers with his and dragged him into the school.

"You say that like a bad thing. I have a parent who makes computer software and a parent who makes super, massive, black holes. Awesome." He said with a grin.

I looked at him and laughed at his expression. "Good for you."

I lead him to room '212'. It was the sinister hideout of the chess club. I looked at him. "Are you ready? Once we knock on this door, there is no going back."

He took in a deep breath and closed his eyes. "I'm nervous."

"Don't be. What's so bad about two Romanian guys who can barely speak English who also enjoy spending their time with each other, playing chess until the following morning?"

Jake raised an eyebrow. "You don't see anything wrong with that?"

"I see everything wrong with it." I said quickly with a whimper. I straightened myself up and pulled my composure together. "Let's do this shit." I said, raising my fist to the glass. I brought my knuckles millimetres away from the glass when the door slowly opened with an eerie creak.

* * *

><p>Jake and I tried to peer round the door as it continued to open. The room looked dull, and I don't just mean to paint job or the decoration. Well, maybe I do, but it was so… Boring. The walls were a horrid shade of grey and the floor was a slate shade of brown. Like someone had thrown up over it and left it to dry into the tile. It sounds disgusting, I know, but it was disgusting.<p>

We stepped into the room and looked around. "Hello?" I said. I listened to my echo bounce of the walls. The room was relatively empty. The only thing that sat there was a chess table with two chairs.

"How big is this room?" Jake said quietly.

"Approximately 30 metres by 23 metres." A guy said from behind us. Jake and I jumped and looked at Stefan.

"How do you know that?" I asked.

"We measured it of course." Vladimir said from the room. We jumped again and looked at him.

"Do you two enjoy doing that?" Jake asked, walking back into the room.

"It gives us our kicks." Vladimir replied. He sat down at the chess table. Stefan joined him. "So why are you here?" they started to play lightning fast chess. The clicking noise that the pieces made happened started to get annoying after 30 seconds.

"We want to join the chess team." I said, watching them.

"Can you play?"

"Of course we can."

"We'll have to see your moves. The guy and me," Stefan said, "against Vladimir and the girl."

Jake and I exchanged glances and nodded. "Okay."

* * *

><p>We sat down at a table that they 'borrowed' from the cafeteria. They had one of those foldable chess tables and plastic chess pieces. I sat down across from Jake. Vladimir moved closer to me. I glanced at him and set up the chess pieces. I felt his cold hand move up my leg. I glanced at his hand and whimpered slightly. I looked up at Jake, he was laughing with Stefan. They were really hitting it off.<p>

We started playing. I looked at my pieces, choosing which one I should move. I could feel Vladimir's fingers brush the skin on the back of my hand. I couldn't look up, I knew I would meet his bitterly cold, blue eyes. I got shivers just thinking about them. I didn't know which one to choose. There were so many. Vladimir's hand gripped mine as he moved my hand, along with the chess piece, two spaces forward. I watched the piece and looked up at Jake and Stefan. Stefan's hand was also around Jake's, Jake was giggling like a school girl. I rolled my eyes and glanced up at Vladimir. He stared down at me. His gaze was creepy. Paedophilic almost. "I'm thirsty." I said blankly, looking up at Vladimir. "You and Stefan get Jake and I drinks?"

"Umm, yeah… We'll get drinks." Vladimir looked at Stefan. Soon after they stood up and walked into a store. I looked at Jake. "He was touching me…" I whispered.

"I'm sure he was just being friendly."

"I'm making a break for it." I stood up and fumbled, trying to pick up my bag.

"Come on Bells, stay for a little while longer."

"Fuck the chess team and fuck them, I want out of here." I said, already walking towards the door. Jake groaned and got up.

"Fine." He said stomping to the door like a child taking a tantrum. I heard Vladimir and Stefan's voices as they walked out of the door.

"Move, move, move." I said, pushing Jake out of the door. I slammed the door behind us and started running down the hallway. He caught up with me.

"Why are we running?"

"Because I don't want them to find us. Not now anyway." I stopped running when I got a stitch. "Jeez… I'm so unfit." I stood up straight and looked back.

"You need to do some cardio." He said walking past me.

"Shut up." I mumbled, I didn't want to start a fight, I was too tired.

* * *

><p><strong>A:N Thanks for reading this. It's not as funny as it usually is, but oh well. With thanks to my Beta and again, thanks to all you readers! You rock!<strong>

**With thanks to-**

Bob

Insane-ButInControl

TeamJellaFTW

Etain-Cassiopeia-Lestrange

Volleyballchick34


	8. Well That Was Awkward

**Party With The Backstabbers**

**Summary- **Bella Swan, the new kid on the block goes through hell at her new school when she mixes in with all the different 'cliques'. But when two of the most popular girls offer her the opportunity to join their 'crew' she learns who she really is.

**Disclaimer-** I own nothing but this storyline and my OC's

**A:N Hey! For this chapter, I thought I would involve classes since they are at a school. Also I know this has been more of a Jacob/Bella fanfiction, so Jacob won't be in this chapter as much BUT Rosalie will! YAY! **

**Well, That Was Awkward**

* * *

><p>So after chess club epically failed, Jake and I decided that it was best to lay low for a while and try to find our own 'groove'. But unlike him, I can't find my own 'groove', I like to sponge off other people and mimic them. I'm such a cliché, the new girl, desperate for attention yada yada yada.<p>

Today would be different. I would go into school solo, and hopefully come out with a couple of new friends. Preferably bitches, it's my key to popularity.

* * *

><p>I walked into the maths class, my favourite class of the day. Mr. McDreamyGodIWishICouldBangHim was making my morning a whole lot better. He looked perfect this morning. Plaid button down shirt with a couple of the buttons undone so you could see his tan and quite muscular chest. His hair was wind swept. Also Mr Denali was sporting a little bit of stubble. He's a rugged and an extremely sexy beast, I like that. I just hope my drool doesn't drip onto my notebook.<p>

"Pupils, friends, amigos y amigas… Today we will be a little different. The other maths class will be joining us because Mr. Tyler is sick." He started to explain.

"Did the syphilis come back?" Tanya asked from the back of the room. Everyone looked over at her. She was filing her nails while looking at her uncle.

"Tanya, if you want to ask a question, you raise your hand." He tried to sound like a teacher, but it didn't suit him.

"Right, okay… Whatever. Was it the syphilis?"

"I'm not at liberty to say."

"If it wasn't the syphilis then it was the genital warts?"

Some people laughed. Mr. Denali hushed them. "Tanya…"

"I'm right." She turned to Irina. "One hundred points for diddum's." She smiled. Irina smiled back. Mr. Denali cleared his throat, everyone looked back at him.

"Guys, can we please get back to the main topic." He sat on the edge of his desk. "Someone remind me."

Eric's hand flew up. Mr. Denali nodded at him.

"Mr. Tyler being sick." I answered quickly. Eric and Mr. Denali looked at me.

"Thanks Bella." He said. His voice was kind of raspy. It gave me thoughts… Thoughts that a teacher shouldn't give me. I shivered slightly.

"No problem." I replied, looking down. I felt my cheeks with my hand as they started to burn and glow bright red. Damn you Mr. Denali!

* * *

><p>We were 10 minutes into the lesson when Mr. Tyler's maths class walked in. There were only a couple of seats and Mr. Tyler's class was quite… Large.<p>

People started to take seats, some sitting with their best friends, some sitting with strangers and one sitting with Eric… Dear god.

Rosalie stood at the front of the class, she was holding her books. I looked over at Tanya and Irina, their other best friend, Kate, was sitting with them. I looked at the empty seat then to Rosalie, then to the seat again. Mr. Denali noticed my occasional glances towards my seat. "Ah, Miss Hale, there's a seat beside Miss Swan." He waved her to my seat. She glared at me and groaned.

"Do I have to? Can I not sit with that guy?" She pointed at Eric. He was touching up the girl who was sitting beside him. The girl looked scared. I would be too if you were being felt up by the biggest perv in the school. "On second thoughts, the terminator is better."

I groaned almost inaudibly and looked at the table.

"Exactly." He replied. "Class, today we'll be doing group work, ooh, I know… Interesting. So, you guys are probably like 'what boring group work is Mr. Denali going to make us do?' Well Mr. Denali will answer your question. You are going to work together and improve your maths ability. Now I know that there are some strong math enthusiasts and there are some who aren't as strong. So, in your pairs, discuss and work on mental arithmetic." He went behind his desk and took out a newspaper. People around us started to talk. I slowly turned my head to look at Rosalie; she was staring blankly into space.

"Rosalie…." I called.

She looked at me. "Can you like not speak so much?"

"But I've only said one thing…"

"One thing too much." She replied. I looked down at my notebook and started doodling.

"She wants me to be quiet, fine. I'll be quiet, so quiet that it's scary, and then what? She can fail maths, because I know she's an idiot…" I mumbled under my breath.

* * *

><p>On the inside cover of my book I drew a big heart, and without noticing, I wrote on the inside of the heart 'BS + ED'. For those who don't know, ED is Mr. McDreamyGodIWishICouldBangHim's initials. Rosalie looked at my notebook and did a double take.<p>

Rosalie turned around in her chair. "Tanya, Bella Swan is in love with your uncle." She shouted out. Everyone in the class went silent. Tanya looked at me then to Mr. Denali. I looked at him; he was standing on his feet. I went bright red.

The worst thing about this was not that I was completely embarrassed, or that I wasn't going to live this down, but that Mr. Denali's wife had just walked into the room when Rosalie shouted across the room to Tanya.

"Eleazer, what's going on?" she asked.

"I can explain this… Actually, I can't because I have no clue what's going on." He looked at me. "What's going on?"

"I- Uh…"

"I can explain." Rosalie said. She got off her seat and stood beside Mrs. Denali. She looked at me and smirked. There was something evil looking about me. Like a Barbie doll after your little brother, or sister cuts all its hair off and puts mud all over its face. "Bella loves your husband. And it's really, really creepy."

"I don't love him." I replied.

"Then you wouldn't mind holding up your notebook?" she retorted. I wish I could wipe the smile off her face. In fact, I can.

I clenched my fist and got off my seat. I walked down the aisle and stood in front of her. "What are you going to do huh? Hit m-" she stopped talking when my fist collided with her face.

"You're a bitch." I shouted. I felt someone's arms around me, holding me back. It was Eric.

"Take her to the principal's office please." Mr. Denali said. Eric started dragging me out of the classroom.

"Someone get this fucking pervert off me!" I screamed through the hallway.

My next Friend Map status 'The awkward moment when people walk out of their classrooms just to see the two idiots screaming in the hallway'. Well done Bella.

* * *

><p><strong>A:N Okay, so it took me a while to write this, because I was trying so hard to make it funny… I don't think it worked but hey, there's always the next chapter.<strong>

**With thanks to-**

MusicTwilightLove

Etain-Cassiopeia-Lestrange


	9. I Think I Just Died

**Party With The Backstabbers**

**Summary- **Bella Swan, the new kid on the block goes through hell at her new school when she mixes in with all the different 'cliques'. But when two of the most popular girls offer her the opportunity to join their 'crew' she learns who she really is.

**Disclaimer-** I own nothing but this storyline and my OC's. The music used in this chapter belongs to Zebrahead and their managers and stuff.

**A:N So I had no clue what I was going to write about, and then it came to me. The title of the chapter will apply to two points in the story, but I'll let you read on to find out.**

**I Think I Just Died**

* * *

><p>I sat outside the principal's office, waiting for my verdict. Suspension or a pat on the back? I say a pat on the back meaning, most people hate Rosalie… Wait, everyone hates Rosalie. But she's the sort of person who you wish would acknowledge your existence. I was on her radar now; she was aware of my existence. I wasn't sure how to feel about it, but hey; I've got a new reputation.<p>

* * *

><p>Our school's principal, Mr Witherdale called me into his office. I sat down in front of him and looked at him. Mr James Witherdale and long blonde hair, tied up into a ponytail. He wasn't the best looking guy around, but he was still rather attractive. Under his blazer and through his tight shirt, you could tell that he was ripped. I couldn't help but look his chest muscles. He cleared his throat. I looked up at him and smiled sheepishly. "So," he looked at a piece of paper sitting on his desk, "Isabella,"<p>

"Bella." I corrected him.

"Isabella is fine. Why are you here?"

"I hit Rosalie in class and I was taken here."

"Rosalie who?"

"You know Rosalie…"

"No, I don't. I don't know every slut in the school." He said kind of angrily. I looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Rosalie Hale."

"Oh, I do know her… I fucked her last year." He mumbled while writing something down. I looked down at the floor and cleared my throat. He looked up at me. "Keep that a secret?"

"Only if you let me off the hook." I retorted, leaning back into my chair. Oh yeah, I'm bad.

He groaned and looked around. "How about I make you stay behind after school, but it won't be a punishment."

"What will it be?" I sat forward a little bit.

"You could…" he looked around. "Go to band practice?"

"Band practice… You mean the marching band?" I asked, scoffing slightly.

"No, are you aware of our school's rock band?"

"Yes… But I don't play an…"

"You don't need to, you can listen in on them, watch them."

"So like they'll be performing for me?" I smiled a little at the thought.

"Uh, yeah sure… They're performing for you."

I stood up. "Deal. I'll tell everyone you were so hard on me."

"Wait, before you go." He took something out of his drawer and walked up to me.

"Is it a present?" I looked at his hand.

"You could say that… Now open your eyes wide."

I furrowed my eyebrows but did as I was told.

In almost an instant he had whipped out a small can of mace from his closed fist and sprayed it in my eyes. I covered my eyes with my palms as it stung my eyes. Fuck it hurt!

"Why the hell did you do that?" I screamed. He covered my mouth with his hand.

"Most pupils who hit other pupils come out of my office in tears because I'm that harsh, but I don't like to be so I spray them with mace. It keeps the mystery alive." He did this weird face that was a cross between a constipated old man and a new born puppy.

"So you're a liar?"

"Little bit. Now run along." He practically pushed me out of the door. I looked at his door and rubbed my eyes once more before returning to class.

What a weird day.

* * *

><p>After a day of stares, 'secret' bitching behind my back and a lot of shoving, I was finally able to stay behind for my 'detention' or whatever I would've got if I had a normal principal.<p>

I walked towards his office to tell him that I'd be at the assembly hall when I noticed that Miss V Suntherland, wasn't at her desk. I walked around the empty foyer until I heard one little noise that made me stop dead in my tracks.

It sounded like an elephant when it makes that noise that elephants make, combined with the sound of two stones rubbing against each other. I had a fair idea of what it was, but I didn't want to see. So I went in anyway, just for the fun of it.

* * *

><p>I opened to see the monstrosity of Miss Sutherland sprawled out on Mr Witherdale's desk. Her shirt was unbuttoned far enough so her bra and her full chest was on show, her skirt was pushed up so you could see the tops of her stockings and her hair was all over his desk. Mr Witherdale's shirt was ripped open so you could see those chest muscles, (which I was gawking at earlier), were on show. His neat little ponytail was loose and his hair was all over the place. I don't know how to say this without sounding… Eww, but his crotch was rubbing against hers? They were still clothed, but were in the process of having sex. I should stay and watch it… No, I won't, but I want to… Kind of. I knocked on the door; they stopped instantly and looked at me. Shit.<p>

"I'm just going to leave you two to finish off… Uhm I came so you could see me, but I saw you too…" my voice went a little high. "About to have sex. Yeah, so enjoy your sex and I'm going to go, listen to music." I backed out of the room slowly and then broke into a sprint. It would've been a good exit, if only I hadn't have ran into a giant ass flower pot and knocked it over. It smashed and made a really loud smashing sound. "Shit! Sorry, I'll uh. Do something with this later." I continued my dramatic exit and stopped at the door. It was a push door. I pulled it. I kept pulling it until I realised. Then I dramatically slid through the door and ran down the corridor.

* * *

><p>When I stopped running; when I took a stitch might I add, I stopped by the giant hall with the stage. I looked inside and saw the band, playing. I walked into the hall and stood in the corner.<p>

"I'm a survivor, I'm not gonna give up, I'm not gonna stop, I got to work harder. I'm a survivor, I will survive, keep on surviving." She sang. I danced around a little bit and got so into the music that I moved into the centre of the hall. Mikey had saw me and told the others. They all stopped playing and looked at me.

"Bella?" Mia called out. I stopped and turned around and looked at them.

"Hey guys." I smiled tiredly. All that running and dancing made me realise how unfit I am.

"What are you doing here?"

"I uh, was told to stay here and listen to you. You guys are great."

"Well that was our last song, and we've been here for an hour…"

"Oh, well I kind of had other things to do." Like watch our school principal get it on with the secretary.

"Well, if you wait, I'll walk out of school with you."

"That'd be nice."

Oh yeah! I'm going to be one of the cool kids.

* * *

><p><strong>A:N It took me ages to write this, but I hoped you enjoyed it. The link to the song is on my profile if you want to hear what it sounds like. Don't forget to leave a little review, and enjoy yourselves this weekend.<strong>

**With Thanks to-**

midnight812 (for reviewing some of the chapters)

bob

HuGyWuGy

MusicTwilightLove

Madys Nicole

Etain-Cassiopeia-Lestrange


	10. Lets Get Down To Shizzness

**Party With The Backstabbers**

**Summary- **Bella Swan, the new kid on the block goes through hell at her new school when she mixes in with all the different 'cliques'. But when two of the most popular girls offer her the opportunity to join their 'crew' she learns who she really is.

**Disclaimer-** I own nothing but this storyline and my OC's.

**Let's Get Down To Shizzness**

* * *

><p>I got home with a joker style grin on my face. My dad looked at me like I was the weirdo when he was the one putting a little hairnet over his moustache. He was attempting to cook for the first time in years, and he didn't want me to find little moustache hairs sprouting out of my mashed potato.<p>

I ran up to my room. It wasn't really running, it was more like pounding upstairs in a quick manner. I mounted the bed and pulled my laptop out from under it. It was there because I made a recent discovery that someone has been using my computer for adult entertainment, if you catch my drift… You don't? Somebody's been buying Sesame Street merchandise. I know, crazy right?

* * *

><p>I logged onto FriendMap and looked through all the boring and meaningless stories from random strangers from school, (those of who I added. I was actually surprised they accepted me, but when you're the one who punched the school's biggest bitch, I think you'll get some fame). If I wanted more school fame I'd have to make the school aware of my new friend, Mia.<p>

I went onto her profile and posted 'Your band practice was great! Thanks for the ride home, it was really thoughtful. See you tomorrow!' on her wall. If she replied, I would be accepted into her line of friends, if she didn't… Well then I'd look like a complete and utter fail.

I then decided to write a status, 'Listening to Mia, Kyle, Mikey and Jack play was the best way to end a crappy day. Thanks guys!' I logged off my computer and closed it over. I took a deep breath and got out my phone.

* * *

><p>"Hello?" Jake answered.<p>

"Hey, it's me. Meet me at the park yeah? I've got details to tell you. And a kiss to give you."

"Sweet, I'll meet you later." He hung up. I got up and put on my jacket before running down the stairs.

* * *

><p>"I'm going out dad." I shouted.<p>

"Make sure to wear a condom." He said, jogging out of the kitchen with two hair nets on (one over his head and the other over his moustache) and a pink apron on.

"Yeah, sure whatever." I said, walking out of the door.

* * *

><p>I walked to the park and sat on a bench. Jake was late, and I mean massively late. I was fashionably late but he was well as I said before, massively late. I looked around, spotting Rosalie at the far end of the park with Alice, Emmett and Jasper. "Shit." I said. Maybe they wouldn't see me.<p>

"Hey isn't that Bella Swan?" Alice said loudly. They saw me.

"What is _she _doing here?" Rosalie spat out while marching up to me.

"Oh shitty shit." I mumbled under my breath, standing up. I was going to die. Rosalie had a murderous look on her face. Like a dog when you snatch away its food, only this face was scarier.

"What are you doing here?" she said. She was all up in my grill.

"It's a public place. I can come whenever I want."

Rosalie laughed. "Didn't you get the memo? Whenever I'm here, you aren't. Got it?" she snapped her fingers. I heard Emmett and Jasper crack their knuckles. I looked at Alice, she did it too.

"Oww!" she cried out after she cracked one hand. It ruined the scary moment big time. Rosalie cleared her throat.

"You can stay, for now. But if I ever see your face around here while I'm here," she snapped the air, "I'll be having Swan with my mash potatoes." She backed away while nodding. Emmett, Jasper and Alice backed away with her until they were back in their original places. I sat back down slowly and looked around. Jacob better hurry, because I am not sitting here by myself while they pull faces and stare at me.

* * *

><p>Jake finally came, an hour later. I looked at him with crossed arms and a raised eyebrow. "What time do you call this then?"<p>

He looked at his watch. "Six-thirty. What do you call it?"

"I call it late, extremely late." I stood up and pushed past him. He looked at me.

"When you called I did say later."

I stopped walking and looked at him. "Shut up. Later means like soon, and soon means shortly and shortly means a couple of minutes, not an hour and a half."

Jake shrugged. "You said I was getting a kiss… Where is it?"

"Do you really want me to walk back over there when I'm this angry? Because it won't be a kiss you'll be getting, but a hello from my fist."

He put his hands up. "Okay then. Don't shoot."

"If I had a gun, do you really think I'd be standing here talking to you? Because in my mind, if I had a gun, you'd be lying on the floor in a pool of cold blood." I didn't wait for his reply. I just left in a fluster. After today, I probably won't have a boyfriend. If I do, well I do… If I don't. BRING ON THE BOYS!

* * *

><p>I walked into the house and tiptoed up to my bedroom. Last thing I needed was Charlie-No Brains to talk to me. It would put me in an even worse mood… If that was possible.<p>

I pulled out the laptop from under my bed and logged on. I waited as the internet slowly came on. FriendMap seemed to be the only thing I did at home. Apart from shouting at my dad, it was the best thing I could do in my house.

I looked at my notifications… Six notifications! I was starting to become noticed. Kyle and Mia had liked my status and Mia had replied to my wall post. 'It was good to have you there. Maybe you'd like to come back soon? It'd be great to hang with you again. Bring Jake too!'

I violently fist pumped the air while chanting 'yes yes yes' over and over again. This year, my fight with popularity will be over. Bella Swan -1 popularity -0.

* * *

><p><strong>A:N Hey there, thanks for coming back. It took me a while to write this, I apologize. Hopefully this is a good chapter… I thought I'd go solo without a Beta because it took so long to update and I didn't want to keep you guys waiting. So tell me what you think. Also I checked my stats, 5105 people have clicked on this story! Thanks guys! Review!<strong>

**With thanks to-**

MusicTwilightLove

Madys Nicole

JJ47 (for both Chapter 8 & 9)


	11. And Then I Knew I Had To Have You

**Party With The Backstabbers**

**Summary- **Bella Swan, the new kid on the block goes through hell at her new school when she mixes in with all the different 'cliques'. But when two of the most popular girls offer her the opportunity to join their 'crew' she learns who she really is.

**Disclaimer-** I own nothing but this storyline and my OC's.

**A:N Hey there. I was just looking over the last chapter and I forgot to put an author note before the title…. Silly me. Anyway. In this chapter I hope to get back to the really funny and awkward situations. Also I had an idea about a sequel? Would you want a sequel? We'll talk below. Enjoy!**

**And Then I knew I Had to Have You…**

* * *

><p>I spent my weekend thinking things through. Mia wanted Jake at the practice… I need Jake. Not in a sexual way but in an I crave popularity way. I can't believe I'm saying this… Wait… I can't believe I'm thinking this but; I need to apologize. I NEVER APOLOGIZE!<p>

It may have been the middle of the night, but nevertheless I would apologize, even if it killed me. I got up, put on my boots, wrapped a blanket around me and threw myself out of the open window. You'd think it'd hurt right? Wrong my friends, I landed on my dad.

* * *

><p>"What are you doing here?" I shout whispered.<p>

"I could ask you the same thing." He replied, also shout whispering.

"Yeah but I asked you first."

"Why are we whispering?"  
>"Because people will think we're weird. I mean… Who jumps out of open windows…? And also, what are you doing out here?" I asked, speaking normally.<p>

"Oh, I had my binoculars," he nodded beside him. There they were… His trusty pedo-culars, "and I was casually looking at the night sky."

"Who is she and where does she live?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Her name is Ms Greaves… She lives in the house in front of us."

"You mean Ms Greaves the old woman?" I asked. After a moment I got a clip of my dad making out with the 86 year old woman that was Ms Greaves. I shivered.

"Yeah. She's really something."

"I'll tell you what she is. She's a wrinkled old prune who only lives for that damn dog Toodles."

"And soon to be me." He mumbled under his breath.

I rolled my eyes and stood up. "I'm going out… I'll be back… Uhm, maybe." I got up. I started to walk away before he could disagree… But he was too busy checking Greaves out through her window.

* * *

><p>I stood outside Jake's house with my hands in my pockets. Now if I know Jake, and I do; I would know that he is a heavy sleeper. So how do you wake a heavy sleeper? By sneaking into his room. I looked for an open window or a vent or something to get into his house. There was nothing. But then I got an idea. If I can't wake him from the inside, I could do something so loud that it would wake him and possibly also his father but maybe not because his father is a little deaf…<p>

I found a ladder that was leaning against the garage wall. I propped it against the side of the house and began climbing. I didn't look down because if I did, I would've fallen and it would've been possibly the end of Bella Swan. I stood on the roof of the house and walked around a little. I just had to navigate Jake's bedroom and bounce around a little until he came to the window to investigate. Well that's what I had hoped.

I bounced around a little while walking, I heard creaking but it probably wasn't loud enough to awaken the sleeping bear. Suddenly I slipped and was falling towards the edge of the roof. I got ready for pain, but I also got ready to grab onto the gutters; and I did.

I swung there with my eyes closed. Slowly I opened them and looked into the window. It was Jake's room! Success! I swung a little more until my feet were able to touch the glass. But apparently I did it too hard as the glass shattered. _I've gotten this far, I may as well slide in. _

* * *

><p>I stood in Jake's room and looked around. There was no giant ass blob in his bed. I walked around his room slowly and looked at pictures that he had stuck on his wall. "What are you doing in here?" Jake said from behind me. I jumped and looked at him.<p>

"I came to apologize." I smiled sweetly and fluttered my eyelashes.

"For what? Breaking my window?" he shrieked in a high pitched tone.

"Oh… Uhm… That too." I rubbed the back of my neck awkwardly. "You know what will make everything better?"

"You on your hands and knees, cleaning up this mess. Then you kindly leave me the money for a new pane of glass on my bedside table?" he said, climbing back into bed.

"As nice and as unrealistic as that sounds, I have a much, much better idea." I said with a smirk.

"And what is your idea?" he said, leaning on his elbows.

"It begins with 'S' and is a three lettered word." I hinted. He thought for a moment.

"Sums." He said in complete seriousness. I raised an eyebrow and clenched my fists.

"How is that a three lettered…" I inhaled and exhaled deeply before pinching the bridge of my nose. "You… Idiot."

"Hey! I'm not an idiot. You're just not giving me enough help."

"Would this," I took of my blanket off and threw it at him in a sexual manner. You know when I say I didn't need him in a sexual way… I was wrong.

"… Not really…"

"How about I just spell it out to you?"

"That would be brilliant." He smiled.

I rolled my eyes and sighed. "S-E-"

"Bella! Are you trying to come onto me?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Yes! Yes I'm coming onto you. Finally you get it."

"If you want to, then I guess I could have sex with you. But not because you tell me to, because I want to." He crossed his arms. I walked over to his bed and got under the covers. I straddled his lap and uncrossed his arms.

"C'mon Jakey, it won't be that bad. Apparently it's very pleasurable and is a big stress relief." I said while nodding my head.

"I suppose you crashing through my window stressed me out big time." He mumbled.

"See, all the more reason to do this!"

"Fine, let's get butt naked and wrestle." He smirked.

Oh yeah, coming here was starting to pay off!

* * *

><p><strong>A:N So what did you think? I hope you weren't expecting a lemon when you read that they were going to have sex, this story will not involve lemons, just hints towards them. Also I would like the thank my Beta for helping me. Review please. <strong>

**With thanks to-**

MusicTwilightLove

JJ47

Madys Nicole

Lizzie Sixx (Just have to say, lovin' the Andy Sixx reference, if it is Andy Sixx….)


	12. Don't Mind Me I'm Chillin'

**Party With The Backstabbers**

**Summary- **Bella Swan, the new kid on the block goes through hell at her new school when she mixes in with all the different 'cliques'. But when two of the most popular girls offer her the opportunity to join their 'crew' she learns who she really is.

**Disclaimer-** I own nothing but this storyline and my OC's.

**Don't Mind Me I'm Chillin'**

* * *

><p>So remember the weekend? That happy period when you get to lie in, eat all day and watch practically nothing? Well, it had escaped my clutch and now it was Monday morning. Whoopie! To make matters worse, my little rendezvous with Jake hurt.<p>

Have you ever heard how your first time hurts just a little? It's a lie. They're lying to you. It hurts like fuck! I'm still walking funny, a day or two afterwards. It's really frustrating to have old people look at you when you waddle around the shop and know you have 'did it'. But to make matters worse, I have to waddle around school and be judged by my peers AND by teachers. I really should've thought this through…

* * *

><p>I parked my car in the school parking lot and slid out of the seat slowly. I looked around and when the coast was clear, I quickly ran in a penguin motion to the entrance. All I had to do was stay by my locker for fifteen minutes, get to home room without being seen then get to Biology safely. You're probably thinking that I'm making a big deal out of this. Trust me, I'm not.<p>

I was sitting in the classroom before anyone came in, even the teacher. "Well, someone's eager to do a bit of Biology today." Edward said as he sat beside me. I felt Tanya's eyes on the back of my head as she walked to her seat.

"I'm not really here to learn, I'm here to look at you…" I scanned him over, "and your beautiful face?" I smiled sweetly and turned away.

He smirked and leaned into me. "Nice penguin run earlier, I'm guessing you and the she man got it on?" he sat back up. I looked at him and glared.

"How did you see that?"

"Obviously you weren't expecting people to be looking at you from their car." He patted me on the head as if I was a dog. I scowled and flicked through my book.

"I was the only one who saw by the way." He announced.

"And why haven't you told Barbie over there yet?"

"Because you punched Rosalie in the face and got away with it. I'm going to use you as a 'hit man', literally."

I laughed bitterly. "I think you mean hit woman, and thanks, but no thanks. What would make you even think that I would willingly hit people for you?"

"Because I know your little secret."

I would rather have had the whole school have their eyes locked on me than have Edward have something over me. So I thought that I'd get myself out of this the easiest way possible. And considering there wasn't a computer nearby, I'd have to inform the teenage population of my secret some other way.

* * *

><p>I stood up and walked to the front of the class. I waited until everyone was inside and on their seats. The teacher was late, so this was the perfect time. "Guys, I have something relatively important to tell you. Last Saturday, I had sex and it was decent. I just thought that you should know that I lost my virginity. That is all." I sat down before people threw things at me. I looked at Edward and smiled. "Looks like you have nothing on me."<p>

Biology went well, if you took away the constant laughing, glares and the occasional pen threw at my head. Also, Edward was surprisingly good. I mean from what I could see from the corner of my eye, he wasn't staring at me that much. He was constantly glancing at Tanya. I would hear her giggle once or twice, and I could vaguely see him pull a face at her, but it was only to be expected. They are a couple.

* * *

><p>I shuffled out of the biology lab and continued to shuffle down the corridor. Jake stopped me just before I walked into my maths class. Mr. Denali was right by the door. "Hey Bella." He grinned. He was blocking my entrance to the class. I smiled awkwardly at him.<p>

"Oh, hi Jake." I tried to work out a way to get past him.

"Saturday night was A-MAZ-ING! I mean, you were just brilliant… And I was just…"

I glanced at Mr. Denali. I swear he could hear us. "Yeah, you were pretty good."

"Thanks." He put his hands in his hoodie pockets. "I did try."

"Oh yeah it showed. Now, can I get into my class?" I smiled a little and glanced at Mr. Denali again.

"Yeah. Sorry." He smiled and moved to the side. "See you at lunch?"

"Uh... Okay." I smiled and walked in as fast as possible. As I walked past Mr. Denali, he smiled at me in a knowing way.

"Sounds like someone had a nice weekend."

"Yeah; it was good." I took my seat after glancing at Rosalie and Tanya. They were both staring at me menacingly.

"Was that your boyfriend? What's his name." he thought for a moment. "Jacob Black?"

"Yes that's my boyfriend." I sat down and took my books out of my bag.

He nodded. "Good. It's nice to see students happy."

"He makes me happy." I replied.

He laughed for a moment. "Good."

I nodded awkwardly then looked at everyone who was staring. "What?" I asked quietly. It was rhetorical. I wasn't expecting a reply. I didn't get one anyway.

* * *

><p>After maths, I scurried to the cafeteria before anyone could approach me. Hopefully lunch would be better; I was going to be spending it with the cool people. YAY! I walked in and sat at their usual table. No one was there. I looked like a loner. I took my sandwiches out of the little plastic bag and ate it slowly. Emmett and Jasper walked past me. I glanced at them. Jasper hit Emmett on the stomach lightly and said, 'what a loser'. The two of them laughed and sat with the others. I sighed and waited for them to show up. Jake walked up and smiled. "Hey. You looked alone, so I thought 'fuck lunch, I'll sit with Bells instead'." He smiled<p>

I have to admit, he was being so sweet. I just had to smile. "Jake, you're too kind." I watched him as he sat beside me. "Here," I slid one of my sandwiches over to him, "you can have this."

He smiled happily and bit into the sandwich.

"Thanks, this is beast!" he grinned. I laughed and shook my head.

"I swear, if I had a knife I would stab Mr. Travis twenty times in the chest and leave him there to die." I looked up to see Kyle and Mikey walking over to the table. They stopped and looked at us. "Uhm… Hi?" Kyle rubbed the back of his neck. Mikey crossed his arms.

"Hey." Jake said while his mouth was still full. He waved frantically at him. He was acting like a puppy that hadn't seen his master in a week.

"Mia said we could sit with you guys. Is that a problem?" I asked with a small smile.

"If Mia says it's okay with her, it's okay with us." Mikey smiled and sat down. Kyle stayed standing with a hard look on his face. "Sit down Ky." Mikey looked at him.

He groaned and sat down.

"If you don't want us here," I started.

"No, he does." Mia said from behind him.

Kyle looked up at her. She raised her eyebrow and sat beside him. "You don't have to go I guess." He mumbled.

Mia smiled and waved Jack over. He jogged over, a tray in hand. "We were really hungry." He said. Jack set the tray down in front of him and Mia. There were chips, sandwiches and different bottles of soda.

"How much did that cost?" Jake asked.

Mia smiled at Jake. "It's free. Because we do gigs for the school in our free time so, Mr. Witherdale lets us eat for free." She explained.

"It saves him from paying us." Jack added as he munched down a large handful of chips.

I laughed at him and glanced over my shoulder. I could feel people staring at me. I was correct. Rosalie's group was looking at me with gaping mouths. I waved and plastered a fake smile over my face.

"Do you like them?" Mia asked, leaning over to me. I looked at her and smiled lightly.

"No. I just like messing with them."

* * *

><p><strong>A:N Hey guys. I went solo with this chapter again because it took me so long to write it. What do you think will happen next with Bella and Rosalie? Hmmm… Also I was thinking of bringing in a new character, and I was thinking it could be based on one of you guys. So here's the challenge. Get your friends to read and review, get them to leave your pen name or however you sign when you review in the review. If you have an account I will contact you and get details like if you're a guy or a girl, what your personality is like… If you're not interested, then you don't have to do it. I just thought it'd be fun!<strong>

**With Thanks To-**

Lizzie Six- I thought so!

Madys Nicole

MusicTwilightLove- Haha, I'll post some information on it when the story is finished. Thanks!

Lauren


	13. It's Time To PARTAY

**Party With The Backstabbers**

**Summary- **Bella Swan, the new kid on the block goes through hell at her new school when she mixes in with all the different 'cliques'. But when two of the most popular girls offer her the opportunity to join their 'crew' she learns who she really is.

**Disclaimer-** I own nothing but this storyline and my OC's.

**It's Time to PART-AY!**

* * *

><p>It was the end of the day, and after my eventful lunch, I was glad to get home. Or at least out of the school. I walked towards my car when I heard my name being called. I turned to see Rosalie. I rolled my eyes. "What do you want Barbie?"<p>

"Ooh, someone needs a tampon." She waved her hands in the air.

"Just spill it before I start walking."

"I just thought I'd ask you if you were going to Mia's party tonight. That's all." She turned on her heels and walked down the hallway.

"As a matter of fact, I am." I said after a moment.

"Guess I'll see you there then." I could sense that she was smirking.

* * *

><p>As I drove home, all I could think about was ways to get into Mia's party. If I didn't go, then Rosalie would rub my nose in it, if I did then I could rub her nose in it. I guess I could just show up? But then again people would know that I wasn't invited, like Kyle and Mikey; and they would definitely say something.<p>

When I opened the front door of the house I bolted into my bedroom. I slid the laptop out from under my bed and turned it on. I logged onto FriendMap and waited for Mia to come on. It took an hour, but I didn't care. I waited a couple of minutes before I started chatting to her. I didn't want to look like a stalker; even though I was.

**Bella Swan: **Hey Mia!

**Mia Johnson: **Hey there. What's going on?

**Bella Swan: **Nothing really, what about you?

**Mia Johnson: **Just getting ready. I'm throwing a party tonight.

**Bella Swan: **You are?

**Mia Johnson: **Yeah. Do you want to come?

**Bella Swan: **That would be awesome!

**Mia Johnson: **Bring Jake and dress to impress. I'll see you there.

***Mia Johnson is offline***

* * *

><p>I smiled to myself and looked to see if Jake was online. He was. I started a video chat with him. He didn't realise he accepted my call. It looked like he was watching TV. Occasionally he would burst into hysterics of laughter. I rolled my eyes. "Jake… Jake…" he didn't hear me. "JAKE!" I screamed. I watched him jump and drop his laptop. I watched as his head lowered down until he could see me on the screen.<p>

"Bella? What the actual fuck?" he picked up the laptop and sat back on his bed.

"I had news. You couldn't hear me so I thought that I'd scare you or potentially scream so loud that I break your speakers." I smiled innocently.

"You are a douchebag, you know that?"

"I know now. But that's why you love me. Right?" I waited for an answer, but there wasn't one. Instead he just raised one of his eyebrows and crossed his arms. "Right…? Please say right."

"Right." He groaned. "Now what do you want?"

"Well I was talking to Mia and she invited us to her party to night. So get up. Get your glad rags on and let's party like its 1999."

He looked at his watch. "Okay, I guess I could go. But I need my beauty sleep. I don't look like this without a nap every four hours."

I shook my head. "Fine then, take your beauty sleep. I'll see you later." I turned off my computer and rolled my eyes. He may have needed to get beauty sleep but I needed to find a short dress and my giant ass bag of make-up.

* * *

><p>I spent the next two hours rushing around the house. I spent thirty minutes in the shower, an hour getting my hair done and the last thirty minutes putting my make-up and dress on. It was hectic. But as I was stressing out over my outfit and hair, Jake was probably sleeping. No doubt he'd throw something on at the last minute and look perfect.<p>

I met him outside Mia's house. He walked up the path in a shirt and a pair of jeans, and of course he looked like sex on legs. I walked over to him and pecked him on the cheek. "You took your time."

"I only woke up twenty minutes ago. I'm guessing the beauty sleep worked?" he chuckled.

"It definitely did. You're just so… Yummy?" I said with a smile.

"Yummy is good." He took my hand and started walking inside.

I looked at all the people who were running around with lamp shades on their heads. Jack was chugging down beer as Mikey held it up for him and Kyle… Well Kyle was chasing a girl down the stairs. He was in his underwear. It was a very distracting site to see. I glanced up at Jake; he was looking straight ahead of him. I looked in the same direction; Rosalie and her crew of goonies were walking down the hallway. I kept a grip of his hand and walked into the living room in search of alcohol. Luckily, there was plenty of it.

* * *

><p>The night was in full swing. I was dancing, I had a drink in my hand and everything was going well. Edward Cullen watched me as I danced from the corner of the room. It didn't bother me; I was too busy having fun. I had no clue where Jake was and I didn't really care. All I cared about was the music. The music made me feel alive. Well it was either the music or the five large cups of beer that I had chugged only moments before my epic dancing.<p>

Edward walked up to me and asked me to dance. "What about Tanya?" I shouted with a slight slur.

"She's not here. It's only a dance."

I shrugged and took his hand. He pulled me closer and wrapped one of his arms around me. I felt like I was on fire. My stomach was on fire. I was dizzy. Disorientation took over. Something was in my throat. Don't tell me I was about to… I stopped dancing and covered my mouth with my hand.

"What are you…No Bella don't spew on me!" he backed away, grabbed someone and used them as a human shield. I threw up over them. I kept my head down and my eyes close. When I finally opened them I looked at the expensive skyscraper heels that were in front of me.

"Shit…" I mumbled as I looked up. Rosalie was standing there, my puke all over her. I smirked a little. Slap it up the bitch.

* * *

><p><strong>A:N I temporarily fell off the face of the earth but guess what? I'm back. I hope this was a good chapter. I hope you enjoyed. I think Rosalie deserved to be thrown up on. Anyways, hope you have a good Christmas and a very happy new year. Hope Santa gives you everything you want! Review please!<strong>


	14. WTF

**Party With The Backstabbers**

**Summary- **Bella Swan, the new kid on the block goes through hell at her new school when she mixes in with all the different 'cliques'. But when two of the most popular girls offer her the opportunity to join their 'crew' she learns who she really is.

**Disclaimer-** I own nothing but this storyline and my OC's.

**WTF**

* * *

><p>I woke up feeling restricted and uncomfortable. There was something heavy on my chest. I peeked through one eye. It was a dude. I pushed him off me and waited for him to cry out in pain, hit me or throw up. Neither happened. Instead he just lay there, motionless. Like a beached whale. Except he was unconscious. I looked around for a while before I noticed I was in a bathtub. To make matters worse, it wasn't my bathtub. I stumbled out of it and looked for the door. As I walked out slowly I started to hear voices and rustling coming from downstairs.<p>

I peered around the living room door and quickly came back, covering my mouth tightly with my hand. I was in Edward Cullen's house!

* * *

><p>I sneaked back upstairs and walked into the bathroom. Actually, I sprinted back into the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror. I looked like hell. I looked down at the guy on the floor and rolled him over so I could see his face. It was Jasper. I smirked to myself and sat over him. I took a picture of us on my phone. I know I shouldn't have but I couldn't resist. After the excitement of taking pictures with a passed out popular guy, I had to find a way out of this house.<p>

The window opened wide enough for me to squeeze through. Although I didn't really want to drop from the second floor. I stuck my head out and looked around. Luckily they had an extension that had a slanted roof. I could turn all Lara Croft and shit and just glide down it. Easy as, right? I could hear someone walk up the stairs. I pushed the rest of my body through the window and stood on the little ledge on the outside. I stretched my leg out, hoping to get onto it easily enough; but I'd have to jump. I could hear the door latch click from inside. It time to jump.

I crashed onto the roof. And when I say crashed I mean full on crash. I must've sounded like an elephant. I couldn't help but roll off the roof. It was too steep to just stay still. And there was nothing to grab onto. Why do the Cullen's have to have modern tiles?

I lay on the cold pavement. Dirt was on my face. I could feel something crawling on my forehead, but I wasn't going to move. Why? Because there was someone looking out the window. It was Edward's mom!

"Carlisle, get the shot gun." I heard her say. The curtains closed and her shadow disappeared. I jumped up quickly, wiped the mud and the creepy crawly that was on my forehead and bolted for the gate.

* * *

><p>When I got home I didn't shower. I also didn't change out of my now disgusting clothes. Instead I logged onto FriendMap. It had taken over my life. I spent roughly six hours of my day on it. I talked about it so much that my dad got it. Yes. Charlie Swan got FriendMap. Worst of all, he had more friends than me. I had three friend requests from people that were at the party and a pile of notifications from a status I was tagged in. I couldn't be bothered to look at it. My only reason for going on before I got all clean was to upload the photo of Jasper and I. Once I tagged him and myself I logged off and took a shower.<p>

* * *

><p>Action didn't really kick in until the next day; after I woke up from my 12+ hour sleep. I woke up to the sound of my phone. I groaned and rubbed my eyes before answering it. "What!" I barked.<p>

"Ha! Now you know what it's like to be awakened from your pleasant slumber." The guy said. It was a familiar voice, but I couldn't put a name or a face to it.

"Jake..?"

"No no. It's Eric, although I give you props. Jacob did tell me about the time you called him and demanded to talk." He sounded cheerful. Too cheerful…

"I didn't demand. I suggested in a hard and serious tone."

There was a short pause. "…Right. Anyway, I saw the picture you put on your FriendMap page and I want t-"

"Wait," I cut him off, "I'm not friends with you or any of the yearbook sluts. Do you stalk my profile..?" I was a little creeped out that he could find almost all of my information. I'll have to remember to put it on private.

"Yes, but only in the interest of journalism and to find a slip up."

"Slip up?"

"Because you've become seemingly popular, people in school want to see you make a mistake. And maybe a picture of you in your underwear when drunk again might make them buy the school magazine."

"Wait a second… Again? Is there a half-naked picture of me?"

"I uh… Bye!" the line went dead. I threw my phone onto the bed and scowled at myself in the mirror.

"Stupid drunk me!"

* * *

><p>I got dressed and went to school. I couldn't be bothered with breakfast and I couldn't be bothered to watch my dad pick little bits of fruit loops out of his whiskers.<p>

I watched Jake as I walked in. He was at his locker putting comics into it. He was a comic book nerd. I found it adorable. I felt a hand on my arm. I looked up to see Edward. "Hi." He said with a small and rather charming smile.

"Oh… Hi." I replied, looking anywhere apart from his golden eyes.

"I was going to wake you up, but you were gone."

"Yeah… I thought it would've been awkward if I stayed." I hugged my file. I started walking forward slowly.

"Why would it be awkward?" he followed me, keeping the same pace.

"I woke up in a bath with your friend on top of me. I don't think that would've been a good topic to start with at the breakfast table."

"I suppose… And Rosalie would probably have given you death glares."

"Why would I receive glares?" I looked at him like he was crazy… I was faking of course. "She loves me."

He laughed and touched my shoulder. I melted on the inside. "Of course. I'll see you around, Tanya's waiting for me."

"Oh… Okay. Later." I watched him walk away then walked up to Jake. "Hey there." I leaned in and kissed his cheek.

"Were you talking to Edward Cullen?" he closed his locker and leaned on it.

"Yes…"

"Why? I thought you hated him?"

"Well I hate a lot of people, but he can get me into the popular crowd." I looked around.

"Bella, you're already in the popular crowd. Don't you see that?"

"Ugh! What is this? Twenty questions?" I huffed. "I'll see you at lunch." I walked past him and looked at my feet. Why couldn't he be as charming as Edward?

* * *

><p><strong>A:N The fact that I haven't updated this in a month is shocking. I'm sorry, but I've taken a lazy fit over the past while and I have neglected my fanfics. I'm sorry. For all you Jacob and Bella fans, I'm sorry to say but their relationship is coming to an end. Don't be angry, he does get his perfect girl in the end. And Tanya gets a taste of her own medicine!<strong>

**With thanks to-**

Madys Nicole

MusicTwilightLove


	15. Older Guys Are Better

**Party With The Backstabbers**

**Summary- **Bella Swan, the new kid on the block goes through hell at her new school when she mixes in with all the different 'cliques'. But when two of the most popular girls offer her the opportunity to join their 'crew' she learns who she really is.

**Disclaimer-** I own nothing but this storyline and my OC's.

**Older Men are Better**

* * *

><p>I stood outside my maths class, hugging my huge text book. I could help but think that I was being too hard on Jacob. I mean, he doesn't know what's going on with me, and he's been there through everything. But it felt like he was drifting into the friend zone and that Edward would be replacing him. If you were in my shoes, what would you do? The reckless party boy with a bitchy girlfriend, or your lover and best friend mixed into one person? I know who I would choose, but why didn't I want to choose him?<p>

Mr. Denali's door opened suddenly and my train of thought crashed into the theoretical bridge. I looked up at him and shivered a little. Why is he so beautiful? "Morning Miss. Swan." He greeted me as I walked into the classroom.

"Morning." I smiled sheepishly at him and sat down. I brought the rest of my books out of my bag and slowly looked over my shoulder. I could feel Rosalie and Tanya staring at me. They were. Rosalie smiled a little bit, but Tanya. Well if looks could kill, I'd be six feet under. I smiled smugly at her and then gave Rosalie a small smile. I still felt a little guilty for throwing up on her, but hopefully she was starting to like me?

* * *

><p>I didn't understand what was going on in maths today; I just came to stare at the piece of heavenly goodness, and to get laughed at. I always got the questions wrong and ended up talking mindless babble. Today was a little different. Yes I stared at Mr. Denali and yes I got laughed at, but I always had Edward in my head. It was strange. I liked it. But with those thoughts came thoughts of a heart broken Jake. Yes I had always wanted to see him cry, but not a type of crying that came from the heart. As soon as the bell rang I got up. I had my bag packed and everything. I rushed out of the door and looked around the relatively empty hallway. I couldn't remember which class Jake was in, but I knew he was somewhere along this corridor. I watched the people come out of their classes and waited until I saw my long haired freak of a boyfriend.<p>

* * *

><p>Moments passed and Jake still didn't show up. I was beginning to wonder if I was being ignored. I probably was but it didn't really faze me.<p>

I made my way slowly to the canteen and pushed open the large, heavy doors. I looked around the hall for somewhere to sit. I looked over to Mia's table, and surprise, surprise. Look who was sitting there. Jacob. I rolled my eyes and started walking into the main bit where all the tables were. He smiled a little at me. I looked past him and saw Edward waving at me. He had a seat saved in front of him. I blanked Jacob and walked over to the table before sitting down and putting my lunch on the table. "Not to make this awkward or anything, but your boyfriend is staring at you." Edward leaned in and said quietly.

I glanced over my shoulder at him then shrugged. "I'm not in the best mood with him at the moment." I took a large bite out of my sandwich and leaned back in my chair.

"Where are Rosalie and Emmett? Or Alice and Jasper?" I looked around. "And where are Tanya and her crowd?" I looked at him with a confused stare.

"They have detention." He shrugged a little and looked around me. "It's quite off putting to have him staring at us."

"He knows we're just friends and that there is nothing going on between us." I smiled up at him quickly and stuffed my mouth full of my cheesy sandwich.

* * *

><p>School dragged on and on. I had boring subjects after lunch like French and English. It was rather mind-numbing. I threw myself into my truck and rested my head on the steering wheel. The horn blasted around me. I leaped out of my seat and looked around. Everyone was staring at my car. Or me. I could feel my face redden. I fumbled with my keys and shoved them into the ignition just before I switched the car on. I revved the car and put my foot on the pedal and pushed it until it couldn't be pushed anymore. I turned the car and manoeuvred my way through parked cars. I skidded to a halt just in time. Tanya had stepped in front of my car. I almost hit her.<p>

She had this furious expression on her face and a crazy look in her eye. It wasn't pretty. If only I could've took a picture to put it on FriendMap. I smiled in a cute way and hoped that it would've been enough to make her stop scowling. But it didn't. I drove around her and rolled down my window. "You should stop doing that, you'll get wrinkles!" I shouted as I drove away. I don't have the guts to do it when she would be able to punch me in the face or potentially damage my car.

* * *

><p>I put my key in the door and went to turn it when the door opened. "Jake called. He says you're being a major bitch face."<p>

I gave my dad a look and pushed past him. "Is that all he said?"

"He also said to call him as soon as possible." He held the phone in front of my face. I smacked it out of his hand and walked upstairs. "Do you want to talk about it? I'll pretend to care."

"Fuck off and shave that squirrel off your face." I slammed my bedroom door shut and sat on my bed. I pulled my phone out of my pocket.

'_You. Me. 8am. My house. We need to talk.'_

I sent the text and lay down on my bed. "Why couldn't I be in a relationship with Mr McDreamyFace?"

* * *

><p><strong>A:N Sorry for the late update, but a lot has happened in the month in a bit. I went to Paris, I fell in love with an amazing guy and I've been working on another Twilight fanfic. Comedic drama of course. It'll be called 'Two Weeks Later' and will be based around Edward and Bella and their crazy family. I'll keep you guys posted. <strong>

**With Thanks To-**

Cissa-Lycoris-Black

MusicTwilightLove

Gold Fish

Transform Ya (this will not be a femme slash)

Peaceandlove7


	16. Celebrities Everywhere

**Party With The Backstabbers**

**Summary- **Bella Swan, the new kid on the block goes through hell at her new school when she mixes in with all the different 'cliques'. But when two of the most popular girls offer her the opportunity to join their 'crew' she learns who she really is.

**Disclaimer-** I own nothing but this storyline and my OC's.

**Celebrities…Everywhere**

* * *

><p>Eight in the morning came. The sound of a knocking at my door woke me up. I was expecting my dad to get it, but he didn't. The knocking just kept getting louder and louder. I rolled out of my bed with my duvet still wrapped around me and groaned when I hit the floor. It made a loud thudding noise. Whoever was at the door was in for a whole pile of trouble.<p>

The door swung open. I squinted when the sunlight hit my eyes. I opened my eyes to see Jake standing there. "Why are you here? At this time of the morning." I barked.

"Doesn't feel so good to be wakened early does it?" he had a sly grin on his face. "Can I come in?"

"Whatever." I shuffled into the living room and lay down on the sofa. I heard him close the door and walk in after me.

"To answer your question… You sent me a text, telling me to be here." He sat down on the seat that was at the far side of the room.

"Well I forgot okay." I squeezed my eyes shut and hoped that this was all a dream. And that I didn't actually get out of bed to answer the door.

There was silence for a while. He was still here. I could hear him breathe. "So Bella, why did you want me here?" He finally said.

"I wanted to have a chat about us." I looked at him.

"What about us?" his dark brown eyes met with mine. I melted a little in my duvet. I remembered why I liked him in the first place.

"I don't know if things are working between us. I mean everything seems to be going downhill. Fast."

"I know, I was telling Mia how everything seems to be falling apart."

I felt a wave of jealousy hit me. I'm not usually the jealous type. Really, I'm not. But there's something about that girl that just makes me tick.

"Well, what I was going to say was that I wanted to break up," he made a noise. Like someone had stabbed him. He looked offended. And that he was about to cry, "But now, I don't want to. And I think we can patch everything up between us."

In an instant he was off his seat and on top of me. His arms were wrapped around me. "Thank you so much. I know we can make this work."

"Of course we can." I patted his back. "Please get off me."

"Sorry." He stood up. "We're still going to the dance right?"

"The one where we have to dress up as famous couples?"

"Uhm, yeah. You told me you'd go."

I rolled my eyes a little. "Fine. We'll go. When is it?"

"Tonight. Seven. I'll pick you up."

He moved towards the door. Hopefully he was leaving.

"And who are we going as?"

"The blues brothers. So get your best scruffy tuxedo and your dark sunglasses. We're going to blow this popsicle stand."

* * *

><p>I took one of my dad's old tuxedos from when he was younger. Little did I know that my dad used to be fat, so I was drowned in the suit. Jacob didn't seem to mind when he picked me up, in fact he was pleased.<p>

"Now I don't have to be the fat one. Here," he pulled a cushion out of his shirt and threw it at me. Then he took off a pair of horrid sideburns from his face and stuck them to the side of mine, "now I can be the slimmer one."

"Do I have to wear this?" I groaned.

"Yes. We have to look like the Blues Brothers. If you don't wear that, we'll just look like two people wearing suits."

I mumbled something under my breath and walked out of the house. At this moment in time, I could viciously murder Jacob Black.

* * *

><p>The hall was jam packed with dancing people. Most were just shuffling on the spot, but I thought I caught a glimpse of Eric busting a move. Jake was happily holding my hand. I swear, if he was a dog, his tail would be wagging like a perverted man's eyebrows. I know that everyone was supposed to dress up like celebrity couples but I had no clue who most of the people were dressed up as.<p>

The moment I stepped into the hall, Mike and Jessica shimmied over to me. "What up Bells? Who are you supposed to be?" he looked me up and down while dancing on the spot.

"I'm the fat blues brother." I shrugged a little and slapped Jake's arm. He whined and rubbed it. "He wanted to be the thin one."

"I think Jacob wants to be more socially accepted than you do." Jessica said with a grin at Jacob. With his hair up, he didn't look that bad, and Jessica could see that.

We exchanged looks and laughed. "Yeah, that's it." He said.

"Jake, I'm a little thirsty; I'm going to get a drink."

* * *

><p>I wasn't actually thirsty, I just wanted to get the fuck away from Mike and his seagull like dance moves. And mainly because I spotted Edward at the table, alone. I didn't wait for Jake's reply, I just left as fast as I could without making it obvious that I was leaving. Or fleeing.<p>

I tapped Edward on the shoulder and smiled at him as he turned round. "Hey handsome, who are you supposed to be?"

He grinned at me in the dreamy way he does. "I'm Kanye West. Tanya is going as Kim Kardashian." He shrugged a little and poured himself some punch.

I looked down at his costume and noticed the white suit, the white watch and the white shoes.

"Oh, and let me guess… Tanya picked your costumes?"

"Yes, she's got some Kardashian obsession. And she claimed that she's always wanted to have a gigantic ass without having to get the surgery or look stupid in public. Dressing up as Kim would be a perfect time to try it out." He rolled his eyes and took a sip from the tiny glass. He looked at me and turned his head a little to the side.

"Who are you supposed to be?"

"The fat blues brother." I smiled and pretended to be happy, in a sarcastic way of course.

He laughed. "Well you still look good."

Tanya walked over, what was supposed to be her ass could be seen from both sides of her. It was just there, emerging from her like two lumps. She just stuffed to pillows down her pants and thought 'hey, this looks good'. Edward gulped down his punch and put the glass on the table while loosening his top button.

"Eddie." She leaped on him and wrapped her arms around his neck. He didn't know where to put his hands, on her back, or on her new ghetto booty.

"Hey babe." He didn't sound excited.

She looked over at me with a scowl. "What is _she _doing here?" her eyes scanned me, up and down.

"She was just…"

"Getting a drink." I smiled sweetly. "But I'll pass. Your pillows are blocking up the whole way." I nodded towards her ass, turned around and walked away proudly. I looked over my shoulder at Edward. He caught me looking at him. He pointed to the doorway and put up two fingers. He wanted me to go outside and wait for him. So I did. And that was the moment I realized that I would do anything for that guy.

* * *

><p><strong>A:N Sorry for the wait, but I've been too lazy and busy to type out my work. I finished exams a while ago and finished school for summer yesterday so hopefully there will be more frequent updates. Also, I'm starting two new fanfics. One nowsoon and one after this story is finished. The one that I'll be starting is called 'Surrogate' and it'll be dramatic, please take a read at it. The next one will be called 'When we were married' it will be a comedic drama too, hopefully. I also have another idea that I may pursue called 'Two weeks later' which follows Bella and Edward's newlywed life and meeting Edward's crazy family. But do take a read at them, I would appreciate it. Thank you for reading! **

**With Thanks to-**

MusicTwilightLove

Peaceandlove7


	17. Caught Red Handed

**Party With The Backstabbers**

**Summary- **Bella Swan, the new kid on the block goes through hell at her new school when she mixes in with all the different 'cliques'. But when two of the most popular girls offer her the opportunity to join their 'crew' she learns who she really is.

**Disclaimer-** I own nothing but this storyline and my OC's.

**Caught Red Handed**

* * *

><p>I waited outside the assembly hall for Edward. I knew that ditching Jacob was wrong, but Edward's hot and Jacob is annoying. When Edward finally came out, he looked a little exhausted. "We better move." He took my hand and walked down the corridor quickly.<p>

"Did you have to get rid of Tanya?" I had to run a little to keep up.

"The bitch wouldn't leave me alone."

"How did you get rid of her?" I was very curious.

"I told her that I didn't want anything to do with her anymore."

"Taking a stand. Nice one."

* * *

><p>He opened the janitor's store room door and led me inside. He turned on the lights and sat in the corner.<p>

"This might sound, like a douche move. Because it is a douche move, but I want you and Jacob to break up. I can't hide my feelings for you anymore and…"

It took me a moment to process what he had just said. You would've thought that I would be at least angry by his request but no. I was on cloud nine.

"Done. I will ditch the guy." I pulled the pillow out of my shirt and threw it on the ground.

"You will? You're not even, repulsed by my demand?" he looked shocked. He had this adorable look on his face that I couldn't help but melt at.

"No… No not at all. I've actually been hoping for the day that I could just say to Jake that I can't stand him." I let out a breath of relief. FINALLY! I've been relieved of him.

Edward smiled a cheeky kind of smile. "You're not being serious?"

"I'm being very serious mister demands." I started walking closer towards him. "And I mean, I'm guessing there's an ulterior motive for you bringing me here?" I bit my lip a little and tried to be seductive. I don't know if it worked or not, but I felt pretty damn good.

"I did…" he kept his eyes glued to me. Wouldn't you? I'm quite hot.

I pulled his legs apart and stood in between them. "Which would be?" I lowered my face down towards his.

"I'll let you work it out for yourself."

Our faces kept getting closer and closer until…

* * *

><p>The door swung open and hit the wall. Edward and I head-butted each other. Well he hit my nose, I hit his forehead. I turned around, holding the bridge of my nose; standing in the doorway was Tanya. Behind her, stood Jake and Mia.<p>

"See, what did I tell you? This is the reason why you couldn't find them."

"Bella… How? Why?" Jake looked like he was going to start crying.

"Uhm, Jacob. I think we should see other people." I tried to sound cool and collected, but I was panicking. I've never been caught having an affair before… Well I've never had an affair before. I'd like to call this, a learning experience.

"I could learn to just accept this, I won't cry in front of you. I'll change." He was pleading, begging; trying to make me stay. But I wasn't interested in Jacob lovin'; I wanted all of Edward's sweet candy. Metaphorically of course; I'm not allowed too much sugar.

"Jacob, I don't want you to change, in fact I don't want you at all. I want Edward, I have since… Well since I first laid eyes on him. He makes me feel, dangerous and wanted. You make me feel like a mother who is looking after an infant. This just isn't going to work and I'm sorry." I took a step away from Edward. "I hope we can be friends." I held my hand out for him to shake.

He just stared at it. "I don't want your friendship." He walked away from Tanya and Mia and walked out of the school.

It was the last time I saw him.

* * *

><p>On Monday morning, the whole school was buzzing. Especially when I walked in on the arm of Edward. Everyone was confused, some of them hadn't heard the story; but by the end of the day they would, and I was sure of that.<p>

"Everyone is staring." I whispered.

"Of course they are, Tanya probably told everyone." He shrugged a little. "Or maybe because it's you, and you're so pretty." He smiled down at me.

I scrunched up my face and smiled. "You're such a charmer, aren't you?"

"Well, I do try." He smirked and made his way to his friends.

Rosalie eyed me up, I knew she didn't like me but I hoped that she would accept me now that I was Edward's shiny new toy.

"If we're going to be seen at the same table, you're going to have to stop dressing like a lesbian." She was mean, but to the point.

I stood their awkwardly and looked at myself. "I like it."

"Well nobody else does. Alice will take you shopping today afterschool."

"You're free, right?" Alice said softly, she was the friendlier one.

"Of course she is, she's got nothing better to do with her pathetic life."

"Uhm, I am still here." I said with my arms crossed.

"It's only the truth. If you can't stick it, then get out of the kitchen; because I'm not here to be nice."

Bella looked at Edward. He shrugged a little and gave her a pleading look.

"Okay, I'll go shopping with Alice." I rolled my eyes a little.

"I hope you have a credit card, and plenty of money. When it comes to shopping, I am like a maniac. Once I start, there is no stopping me." She smiled excitedly.

* * *

><p><strong>A:N It's the end of Jella. But the beginning of whatever you want to call Edward and Bella. I have some news, once I get this story to 100 reviews, I will give some information about the sequel to this.<strong>

**Also, I published Surrogate, so give it a read. Thank you for reading!**

**With Thanks To-**

MusicTwilightLove


	18. My Secret Weapon

**Party With The Backstabbers**

**Summary- **Bella Swan, the new kid on the block goes through hell at her new school when she mixes in with all the different 'cliques'. But when two of the most popular girls offer her the opportunity to join their 'crew' she learns who she really is.

**Disclaimer-** I own nothing but this storyline and my OC's.

**My Secret Weapon**

* * *

><p>Lunch time on Monday had to be the worst lunch time I've ever had. Remember when I said that by the end of the day, that everyone will have heard the story? Can I change that to right about now?<p>

Edward had his arm around my shoulders. He was trying to comfort me and give me support. But I was still on edge and I could hear people whispering about me. And feel people staring at me. Actually, I could see them staring at me; especially Mia and her little band of man whores.

Tanya and the rest of the blonde rebellion weren't doing me any favours. They kept looking. Turning round in their seats to take a peak, whispering something to each other, then laughing and then looking again. It was a vicious cycle that was just stupid… But it worked.

"I don't feel like having lunch anymore." I said to him quietly so that the vultures couldn't hear.

"Don't be silly. If anyone says anything to you, I'll hit them. Simple as." He smiled down at me and pulled my chair out for me.

I couldn't help but smile. Edward is a true gentleman. Not like Jacob. He was a child, and Edward is a real man, well from what I could tell. Its early days but I can see myself with him forever.

* * *

><p>It was awkward for the first couple of minutes at the table. Emmett, Jasper and Edward were laughing and joking, but Rosalie and Alice were just staring at me. Alice wasn't so bad; she had a smile on her face. But Rosalie was looking a little, fierce.<p>

"Do you intend on dressing like that every day?" she finally spoke. Her voice was kind of monotone and scary. I was taken aback by her comment.

"Uhm… Well I don't plan on wearing the same clothes every day."

She rolled her eyes and exchanged a look with Alice. They must've had a telepathic connection. I could feel butterflies in my stomach. She makes me nervous.

"It's nice to see that you have a sense of humour. But let's get one thing straight. I'm sure over time I'll start to like you, but while you look like a homeless person and have the table manners of an ape, we're not going to get anywhere. So that's why Alice is going to take you shopping. Bring money, or a card."

I didn't know if I should've been insulted by Rosalie's words, or pleased. I mean I'm getting one step closer to my goal of being popular and liked, but at the same time, was I crossing into a no go zone? If it's one thing that I've learned from movies, it's that the 'popular' girls are always backstabbers.

* * *

><p>Alice waited for me in the mall. She was looking excited and giddy; her happiness radiated from her like a bad smell in a cramped room. I walked up to her slowly and smiled uneasily. I didn't know if I could trust her with anything I said, or if she would keep it a secret. For all I knew, she was Rosalie's snitch.<p>

"Hey Bella!" she squeaked. "I'm so happy we get to do this. I mean, you're Eddie's new girlfriend. I can tell we're going to be best friends."

"How can you tell?" I raised an eyebrow a little sceptically.

"I have like a sixth sense. I'm psychic. Well I think I am."

I just looked at her and nodded with a stiff smile. "How about we do some shopping? I brought my dad's credit card."

"Does he know you took it?"

"Nope."

"Will he mind?"

"No, of course not. He won't even realise it's gone."

"Well, that's great. Let's get this show on the road."

* * *

><p>Alice took me around the whole shopping centre. She must've bought me half of the stock in every store, in every colour of the rainbow. If Rosalie wasn't pleased with this new wardrobe, then I'd have to kill her.<p>

"My number one rule to get on with Rosalie is to tell her what she wants to hear. She's been on edge recently." Alice started to act less hyper. I actually wanted to hold a conversation with her now.

"Why is she on edge? I thought she had everything? You know, big house, happy family… Perfect relationship."

"Well, not really…" She started to come into her snobby, female instinct. Gossip.

"Oh, what's up with her?"

Alice turned to face me. Her face was serious and she was biting her bottom lip almost anxiously. "You can't tell anyone I told you this." Her eyes scanned around her in case anyone over heard us speaking.

"Of course not." I smiled a little. "Your secret is safe with me."

"Okay, well," she relaxed a little, "Rosalie thinks that Emmett is cheating on her."

This was the most scandalous piece of information I had heard, that wasn't about me. This could be my secret weapon; if I used it at the right place and the right time.

"Why does she think he's cheating on her?" I was very intrigued. If I could get the leg up on Rosalie, then I'll be the leader of this gang in no time.

"He hasn't, well you know… Gone down in her in weeks. But he always seems to be happy, and Emmett can't be happy unless he has," she started to whisper and change the tone of her voice, "sex." Her cheeks flushed. She was embarrassed about the word 'sex'. I'm guessing Alice was the more sensitive one out of the group.

"Oh well, I'm sure he isn't. Has she talked to him about it?"

"Well once she did. But it ended up in a big fight. She doesn't like fighting with him so she just leaves it and tells me her insecurities."

"Wait… She has insecurities?"

"Yeah, she has loads of them."

And then it struck me. I could manipulate Alice into telling me, and then manipulate and play mind games with Rosalie. KACHING!

* * *

><p><strong>A:N It took so long with this because I've been lazy, but I hope you enjoyed it. If you've followed this from the very beginning and have been anxiously waiting, thank you for the support! If you're a newcomer, welcome.<strong>

.


	19. Phase One

**Party With The Backstabbers**

**Summary- **Bella Swan, the new kid on the block goes through hell at her new school when she mixes in with all the different 'cliques'. But when two of the most popular girls offer her the opportunity to join their 'crew' she learns who she really is.

**Disclaimer-** I own nothing but this storyline and my OC's.

**Phase One **

* * *

><p>I thought long and hard about how I was going to take Rosalie down and become the top girl in the school. I couldn't make it obvious that I knew something, but I'd have to extract information from Alice and plant it into Rosalie's head. It'll be fun.<p>

For now I couldn't concentrate on Rosalie and her cheating boyfriend, I had to work out what I was going to wear to school and if it was actually going to match. Charlie was blissfully unaware of the huge chunk of credit that would fall onto his card, but my guess is that he'll be too stupid to guess where it came from and will just blame mom for it.

* * *

><p>I held two pieces of clothing against myself and stared longingly into the mirror. The trousers were some sort of dark red and the shirt looked tight, and was white. "That top would look so hot with those pants."<p>

I turned round and looked at Charlie. He was standing by my door, looking in at me like a paedophile.

"Since when did you give fashion advice…For girls?"

"I've always been into fashion. You just didn't know it."

"I don't think I ever wanted to know it." I glanced down for a moment and looked back at myself. "Does this really go together, or are you just saying that?"

"Oh no, I mean it. Plus you have the figure to pull it off."

"Aww, you think so?" I looked at him and smiled.

"Totally."

"Thank you. You can go now." I watched my dad go with a smile on my face. He may be weird, but he does know how to give a good compliment.

* * *

><p>In the morning I felt ultra-confident, especially with my new clothes. People were looking at me, and whispering. Yes it could've been mean things like 'look at that slut' but I think it was about my clothes. You never know, I could be a trend setter.<p>

"What happened to you?" Edward stared at my clothes, giving me the once over.

"What do you think?" I smiled up at him.

"It's… Different."

"Different good or different bad?" I bit my lip anxiously. I needed Edward's approval. Well I didn't need it, but as his girlfriend, I wanted it.

"Well let's put it like this… It's like Rosalie gave you her old clothes."

"Oh, well I like what I'm wearing."

"As long as you like it." He smiled reassuringly and kissed my forehead. "I'll see you later. Get to class." He shouted as he walked away.

Something was telling me that Edward just wanted to get away from me. Maybe this outfit was a little bit over the top and was like a Rosalie hand-me-down outfit. I just want to see what she thinks of it.

* * *

><p>I walked into maths carrying my books. I could now return Tanya's stares because well, I'm now with her ex, and with her old group of friends. It wouldn't look stupid if I did it now. Surprisingly though, she wasn't giving me looks… She was smiling at me. Since when was it opposite day? I raised my eyebrow at her and walked past Mr McDreamy's desk.<p>

"Morning Bella. You're looking… Good today." He said quietly.

"Thank you sir." I smiled at him and sat down.

"Okay class," he stood up and walked to the front of his desk, "today we're going to start trigonometry. Some of you may be experts at this, for some, this may be the first time hearing the word. But today, we're all going to pretend like we've never even saw it before…"

* * *

><p>Mr Denali kept lecturing us about trigonometry, but I couldn't concentrate on that, I could only concentrate on him. It's not wrong to have a crush on your teacher. Especially when they're not that much older than you. Just by a decade or so. Nothing major. I couldn't help but glance at Rosalie. She looked depressed, or sad. Maybe something happened between her and Emmett. I wonder if she found out he's cheating on her?<p>

* * *

><p>"Rosalie, wait up." I called in the hallway. She stopped and forced a smile at me.<p>

"Hey Bella. Are you ready for lunch?" she started walking again, only it was a slow walk.

"Uhm, I'm always ready for lunch. What's wrong?"

She turned sharply and almost knocked into me. "You can't tell anyone. Not even that spikey haired midget."

"You mean Alice...?"

"Yes, her. I can't trust her with anything. She blabs all my secrets." Rosalie pulled me to the girl's toilets and locked the door.

"Really?" I tried to sound surprised, but I'm not that good of an actress.

"I bet she told you something. What was it?" I was about to speak when she started to speak again. "You know what, I don't care. It's probably lies anyway."

"So what did you want to talk about?" I tried to move the conversation on. I was starting to feel awkward. I've never saw Rosalie like this. Probably because I've been friends with her for a week.

"Okay," she took a deep breath and ran her fingers through her hair. She looked like she was going to cry, "I'm pregnant."

* * *

><p>I stared at her for five minutes, my mouth gaping open. "You're joking?" Rosalie shook her head. "Okay, so you're not joking and you're actually pregnant." I paced in circles. "What are you going to do?"<p>

"What can I do? I'll keep it."

"Are you sure you're even… Preggers?"

Rosalie moved to the sinks and opened her bag, tipping it upside down a moment later. A pile of pregnancy tests fell out of her bag.

"I took them all last night. They came back positive."

"Where did you get all of those?"

"My mum keeps them in case of emergencies. You don't know how many times Alice has come looking for one." She covered her mouth instantly. "Shouldn't have said that. Oh well, it's out in the open."

"Well, that's interesting…" I thought for a moment. I could start my plan right now. If I was going to make Rosalie tip over the edge, I could begin now. Being pregnant with a cheating boyfriend's baby would have to be a make or break moment, wouldn't it? "Do you think Emmett will be happy, seen as you two haven't really been close lately?"

"He might be, why do you ask?"

"I just heard a rumour that he's been putting interest into other girls. But I could be wrong."

"Really…" she made a noise of discontent. "Well, we'll have to see about that." Rosalie had an evil look in her eye. Like she was murderous. This has got to be interesting.

* * *

><p><strong>A:N Sorry for the wait, but I didn't know how I would go about this. The pregnant bit, was just something that I thought would be good. Hope you liked.<strong>


	20. Change of Hierarchy

**Party With The Backstabbers**

**Summary- **Bella Swan, the new kid on the block goes through hell at her new school when she mixes in with all the different 'cliques'. But when two of the most popular girls offer her the opportunity to join their 'crew' she learns who she really is.

**Disclaimer-** I own nothing but this storyline and my OC's.

**Change of Hierarchy**

* * *

><p>I followed Rosalie as she marched into the canteen. The murderous look hadn't left her eyes, and to be honest I was feeling a little bit scared to be around her. I really feel sorry for Emmett, even if he is a cheating scumbag. If Edward ever did that to me, I would cut off his mini him and feed it to a pack of wild dogs.<p>

* * *

><p>She walked up to the table he sat at and slammed her hands onto it. I stood back from her; I wasn't going to let myself get hit by a flying fork. I smiled a little at Edward; he waved a little at me.<p>

"What's this I hear about you getting involved with other girls?" Rosalie tried not to scream, but she was failing.

"What are you talking about?" he had his arms crossed, but he looked a little guilty.

"I mean that you've been seeing other girls behind my back, and I heard about it. Who is she, or them?" her voice had gotten louder, so loud that now everyone in the cafeteria was looking at us.

He gulped a little and looked at Jasper and Edward for some back up, but they weren't going to get involved with this. "Who said that?"

"It doesn't matter who said it, I want to know if it's true or not." She hissed.

"I… I'm sorry." He stood up. "But I can explain?"

"No, don't! I am pregnant with your child Emmett, yours! I deserve some respect." She crossed her arms and listened to the gasps of the onlookers. It was some way to announce your pregnancy.

"You're… Pregnant?"

"Are you deaf or something? Yes, I'm pregnant and I know it's yours because unlike you, I'm not a cheat. So the next time you run off to one of the whores you've been seeing, put something on the end of it." She turned around and stomped off.

I watched Emmett slump back into his chair and put his head in his hands. Jasper tried to comfort him, and tell him that everything was okay, but it wouldn't be. It won't be fun for him, being a teen dad and all that.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe Rose is pregnant. Rosalie Hale of all people!" Edward exclaimed.<p>

"I know, I couldn't believe it when she told me. I feel sorry for her." I hugged my files to my chest and backed out of the school door.

"You know, she's going to have to leave school in a couple of months." He stated.

That's when I realised; Rosalie's pregnancy would insure that I was the most popular girl in school, what I had been waiting for since I was a lonely girl in Arizona. I looked up at him and tried not to smile.

"When will she have to leave?"

"I'm guessing when she's around five months along, maybe six. Why?" he looked down at me with a raised brow.

"Just so I can be with her every step of the way, in and out of school." I smiled sweetly and stood by his car. "So, do you fancy taking me home?"

"And by home you mean…?" he smirked at me.

"I mean your home. Your bedroom. Your bed."

"Do you want to end up like Rosalie?"

"I guess not. But we're not as stupid as Rosalie and Emmett."

He laughed and threw his bag into his car. "That's true, but no. Plus, with your new look, every time I look at you, I think you're Rosalie with dyed hair."

"So you don't like it?" I raised my eyebrows and crossed my arms. I knew he didn't like it.

I felt his arms wrap around me. "As long as you're happy. I just need some time to get used to it." He pulled a cute face at me; you know the type of ones you just have to melt at. So I did.

"Fine, I guess we'll give it some time."

"Good." He kissed my forehead and opened the car door for me. "I'll take you home and maybe even have a chance to meet your dad."

"No… No no. I don't think that's such a good idea." I looked at him desperately. He will never, meet my dad with my permission.

He smiled at me and raised his eyebrow. "And why not?"

"My dad's a little… Special."

"Of course he is, he fathered you didn't he?" he kissed me gently.

I couldn't help but smile. Yes Edward was being sweet about him now, but if he ever came face to face with my dad and had an actual conversation with him, he'd know what kind of special I meant.

* * *

><p>As soon as Edward pulled up to my house, I gave him a kiss, thanked him for the ride and got out of that car as quickly as I could and into my house without him following me. Yes I would have some explaining to do tomorrow, but I had a night to think of my stories, or so I thought.<p>

Charlie walked out of the kitchen and stared at me while I tried to catch my breath. "Someone called. She was looking for you." He walked away sluggishly.

"Dad, do you mind telling me who she was?" I stood by the kitchen door and placed my hand on my hip.

"Oh, yeah I forgot to ask for her name."

"Did you at least take a number?"

"Was I supposed to?"

I refrained myself from trying to hit him or to scream at him and just smiled a little. "Of course you were."

"Whoops." He chuckled a little and rubbed his moustache.

"Yes… Whoops." I made my way to the staircase.

"She did say that she would send you a message on some social site."

"Why couldn't you have just said that?" I ran up to my bedroom and pulled my laptop out from its hiding place under my bed. Let's see who was messaging me.

* * *

><p>Alice's name flashed up on my screen as soon as I logged onto FriendMap. I grinned as I read her message. 'ROSALIE'S PARENTS ARE TAKING HER OUT OF SCHOOL!' It was the best news I could've gotten. I wouldn't need to wait months and months for her to leave, she was doing it soon! My dreams of being the top dog would come true in a matter of weeks.<p>

'We're free' I replied.

* * *

><p><strong>A:N Sorry for the wait guys, but I had a little bit of writers block with this. Hope you liked it though. Also I've got a new Roleplay if you'd like to join; the link is on my page. So please check it out. And thank you for reading!<strong>


	21. ANLJAAWNS

**Party With The Backstabbers**

**Summary- **Bella Swan, the new kid on the block goes through hell at her new school when she mixes in with all the different 'cliques'. But when two of the most popular girls offer her the opportunity to join their 'crew' she learns who she really is.

**Disclaimer-** I own nothing but this storyline and my OC's.

**A New Leather Jacket and a Whole New Sexy**

* * *

><p>I walked into school the next morning with the biggest grin on my face. I was so close to having my goal accomplished that I could almost taste it.<p>

Alice waited for me by the front doors and gave me a quick hug. "I can't believe she's gone!"

"I know, neither could I." I smiled and looked around. "News has gotten around quick."

Alice followed my gaze and nodded. "Good gossip travels fast." She looked over at Emmett who was happily chatting up a hot blonde. "Looks like the news got to him pretty quick."

I watched him for a moment and tilted my head. "He really likes his blondes, doesn't he?"

"Trust me; Emmett would bang anything with a pulse."

At that moment, Jasper and Edward walked up behind the both of us, Jasper giving Alice a sweet kiss and Edward draping his arm over my shoulders.

"What are you girls gossiping about?" Edward smirked.

"Your best buddy." Alice replied as she looked over at Emmett once more.

"Ah, I see. Well, can you really blame him?" Edward teased. I gave him a nudge in the side with my elbow. "I'm joking, I'm joking."

"Yeah you better be." Jasper said warningly. "He got my sister knocked up, and now he's flirting with other girls, acting the big guy."

I watched Alice rub his arm. "It's okay sweetie."

"It just makes me sick you know." He sighed a little and watched Emmett come over to us.

* * *

><p>"Guys, check it. Just scored that chick's number." He waved a tiny piece of paper with a smirk.<p>

In that instant, Jasper's personality changed completely. "Nice man, nice." He gave him a high five and flashed him a grin.

"Well, I'll catch you all at lunch." He gave us all a smile and walked away with his hands in his pockets.

"He is such a jackass." Jasper said as he rolled his eyes.

* * *

><p>Edward walked me to maths class, giving me a kiss just before he left. "I'll see you later love." He gave me a smile and walked away. I watched him go and stepped into the classroom.<p>

"Morning Miss Swan." Mr Denali said with a smile.

"Hey sir," I flashed a grin and took my seat "everything okay?"

"Everything's fine." He chuckled and watched me for a moment. "But actually, I need you to stay after school today."

"Really, what for?" I frowned a little and took my books from my bag.

"Just a problem with your last homework. No big deal." He smiled and got onto his feet as the last of the class walked in. "Right class, today we're going to start something new and exciting."

"As exciting as this class?" Tanya joked, smiling to her friends.

"Enough of that." He pointed at her and gave her a smile. "Today we're going to start with geometry. Fascinating stuff." He walked to his board with a confident strut and starting writing up equations. I glanced over my shoulder, to the far corner to see Tanya and her gang of blonde rats staring at me. I turned back around slowly and raised my eyebrow. These girls need a reality check, and I was willing to give it to them.

* * *

><p>I walked into the canteen and went straight over to Edward who was standing at the hot food line. "Hey Bella."<p>

"Hey… Listen, your ex keeps giving me the evils. It's so annoying."

Edward laughed and looked at me, smiling widely. "It's her thing. She's just being a bitch. Per usual." He looked at the lunch lady. "My usual please. Thanks doll." He gave her a quick wink and moved to pay. "I was her first love, like her first love. You stole me didn't you?"

I smiled a little and tucked some hair behind my ear. "I don't know, did I?"

He watched me for a while and paid for his lunch. "You did. So, obviously she's going to be a bit pissed off at you right now and probably for the rest of the year. But it's nothing you can't handle."

I rolled my eyes and walked him to our lunch table. "Great, just what I wanted to hear."

"I know, but don't stoop to her level. It's not a very good one."

"I won't, don't worry." I kissed his cheek and sat with Alice, giving her a smile.

* * *

><p>We were half way through lunch when I started to hear people whispering, "Is that Jacob Black? Didn't he transfer? Damn, he looks good."<p>

I looked over to the entrance and there he was, dressed in a black leather jacket, sunglasses on his eyes and Mia grasping onto his arm. "What's he doing here?" Jasper asked, giving him the once over.

"I don't know," I got up, "but I want to find out."

I walked across the canteen and stood behind him, tapping him on his shoulder. He turned around slowly and looked down at me. "Do I know you?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms. "Stop being a little bitch Jake."

"Oh Bella, I thought it was you under all that make up." He smirked. "What do you want?"

"What are you doing here?"

"I transferred back." He smiled and looked around. "After all, this is where all my friends are."

"And your girlfriend." I looked over at Mia, she was watching us carefully.

"Yes and my girlfriend."

I nodded and looked him over. "When did you get so… Meaty and beefy?"

"I had a lot of time on my hands. Decided to get a new look."

"Well you made an improvement with that hair of yours."

He ran his hand over his head. "It was Mia's idea. She said it would go better with my new physique." He smiled and looked over his shoulder at her. "She was so right."

I watched him for a moment. "Well I'm happy for you. You've found someone that actually likes you." I gave him a cold smile and turned my back on him.

"Thanks for letting me go. It was the best thing that ever happened to me."

I stopped for a moment, his words cut me like a knife but I wouldn't show it. I kept walking, my head high. I wasn't going to let him get me down.

* * *

><p><strong>A:N Sorry for the wait, but I hope to update this more often. Please forgive me <strong>


	22. Teacher Tirade

**Party With The Backstabbers**

**Summary- **Bella Swan, the new kid on the block goes through hell at her new school when she mixes in with all the different 'cliques'. But when two of the most popular girls offer her the opportunity to join their 'crew' she learns who she really is.

**Disclaimer-** I own nothing but this storyline and my OC's.

**Teacher Tirade **

* * *

><p>Edward waited for me at my last class, but all I could think about was Jacob's words. I know I moved on fast, but how could he? He must've been cheating on me the whole time! I can't believe that I was too stupid to notice.<p>

"Hey, what's on your mind?" Edward stopped in front of me and held onto my shoulders.

"Hmm..? Oh it's nothing important."

"Yeah and my name's Patsy, how about you tell me what's going on in your head?" I looked away from him and scratched the top of my head. "It's Jacob Black, isn't it?"

"Well... Kinda."

"It's like I can read your mind." He started walking again, leaving me behind.

"Where are you going?" I called out to him desperately. I couldn't break up with Edward. He was all I ever wanted.

"Home. I'll call you later." I watched him walk outside and sighed, remembering that I had to stay behind with Mr Denali.

* * *

><p>I knocked on the door and waited for a minute. "Mr Denali? It's Bella Swan." I stood on my tip toes and looked in the little window on the top of the door. The lights were off and it looked like Mr McDreamy was sitting in the classroom by himself.<p>

I took the liberty of going into the classroom and snapping him out of whatever zombie envious state he was in. After all, he did tell me that he wanted to see me. I switched on the light and watched him turn around in his chair.

"Bella, what are you doing?"

"You told me you wanted to see me afterschool, so I'm here." I smiled at him and sat in front of his desk.

"What was it about?" he rubbed his forehead and used his hand to support his head.

"Something about homework, but I think we should talk about what's bothering you." I reached over and touched his free hand with a small smile. "Your secret is safe with me."

* * *

><p>He smiled a little and shook his head. "I think I'm getting divorced… It just came out of nowhere you know? First me and Carmen were happy and then all of a sudden she slaps down some divorce papers at breakfast."<p>

"Did she say why she was divorcing you?" I sat up a little, intrigued by what he had to say. It's not every day a teacher opens up to you about their life outside of school.

"She thinks I'm cheating on her…" At this point he began to look guilty.

"Please tell me you didn't cheat on your wife…" he looked away from me which meant only one thing. "Oh Mr Denali. You've really got yourself into some trouble."

"I know I have and I don't know what to do. She won't talk to me; she can barely look at me. She didn't even come into work this morning.

"She's just angry at you, but don't stop trying, if you do she'll definitely leave you."

"Are you sure about that?"

"I'm a girl aren't I?" I got up and walked to the door. "Now if you don't mind, I have my own relationship to save."

* * *

><p>I got home and went straight to my room. I didn't even know if my dad was home from work, but if he was I wasn't going to stick around for his amateur dramatics. I wasn't in the mood anyway. I was going to put every ounce of my being into fixing my relationship with Edward. I had to.<p>

Many thoughts and different tactics came into my head. Getting him a puppy… Buying him a fancy new watch… Sneaking into his house and making him breakfast in bed… Maybe not the last one, it seemed a little stalker-ish. I glanced at my wardrobe and noticed something red hanging out of one of the drawers. My dad was in here, and he left something behind.

I pulled the piece of lace out of the drawer and noticed a note tied onto a piece of ribbon, hanging from the tag.

_Thought this might suit you, Sue helped me pick it out! Dad xoxo_

"Sue… Sue… Do I know a Sue?" I tried as hard as I could to put a face to the name, but nothing came up. Whoever she was, she has good taste, and she just handed me an idea on a little laced corset.

* * *

><p>I stood outside Edward's house, looking up at room with its light on. Maybe he was in there? Hopefully he was the only one home. I knocked on the door and kept my trench coat wrapped around me as tight as I could as I waited for someone to come to the door.<p>

I watched a distorted figure come to the door. I got ready to drop my coat when I realised it was Rosalie. "Bella," she smiled, "what're you doing here?"

"I came to visit you." I returned her smile. "I heard you were here and I just had to come and see you… What are you doing here anyway?"

"Jasper wanted to play Xbox with Edward on the big TV so I came down too just so I wouldn't be alone. Do you want to come in?"

"Yes please." I pushed past her and put my hands in my pockets.

"Do you want to take your coat off?" she closed the door and turned to look at me, holding her hand out ready to take my coat.

"No, I'm alright wearing it. It's cold in here, isn't it?"

Rose laughed a little and shook her head. "No, the heating's on. Are you okay? You're acting a little odd."

"I'm completely fine." I assured her while trying to keep myself calm. "Where's Edward? I just need to ask him something before we do anything."

"He's just downstairs, I'll show you."

* * *

><p>Rosalie led me to a dark room at the end of a narrow corridor. I could hear Jasper and Edward talking and shouting while the sound of a world war raged on behind them. She opened the door and flicked on the light.<p>

"Edward, your girlfriend wants to ask you something."

He glanced at me, barely able to tear his eyes away from the TV. "Oh, I didn't expect you to be here. Do you want to take off your coat?"

"No! No… The coat's fine for now. Do you mind if I talk to you for a moment."

"Yeah go for it."

I watched him for a moment. "I mean in private."

"Yeah give me a minute to finish off this game."

I sat on the stairs and waited for him to come out. Little did I know that he wouldn't come out for another hour. When he did come out I took him straight upstairs.

* * *

><p>"So you came here thinking that we'd be alone…"<p>

"Yeah…"

"And underneath that coat you're wearing very little?"

"That's what I just said."

"And everyone's been asking you to take off your coat." He started to smile.

"Hey! It's not funny."  
>"I'm not laughing; I just find it a little strange."<p>

"Will you help me?" I was going to plead and beg if he said no. I wouldn't be able to handle the embarrassment of being caught in my underwear.

"Yeah, I'll go get you some clothes. Stay here and just… Relax." He walked out of the room and headed down the hallway.

"Easier said than done…"

* * *

><p><strong>A:N Sorry for the wait, but I had so many exams and just had no clue what to write for a while but I think I've got it. Hope you enjoyed!<strong>


End file.
